


Kill la Kill: Good Love

by Darth_Widow



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Also apparently Ai and Ii means love and good, Eventual Romance, F/F, Futanari, I'm using these tags for some memes., Who Knows?, Will Satsuki/Ryuko happen, guess where I got the title from., yes there will be futa in the future.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 39,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Widow/pseuds/Darth_Widow
Summary: Ai Ii was more of a loner type girl, she prefered to read books over playing with other kids and making friends. That changed when she met Ryuko Matoi, her first friend. Years later though, she meets a certain Kiryuin, and soon transfers out of her school, leaving Ryuko behind. Years later, she is now the head of the Literature Club at Honnoujji Academy. Everything is in order and on schedule for the fight against Ragyo.Until Ryuko Matoi shows up.
Relationships: Kiryuuin Satsuki/Matoi Ryuuko, Kiryuuin Satsuki/Original Character(s), Matoi Ryuuko/Original Character(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 28





	1. Fated Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! This is my first chapter and story of the new decade that I finished a 4 a.m. after fixing my computer, WOO! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and come back for more!

It was a cold winter day at Ox Elementary School was done for the day and the kids were either playing outside, or hanging out in their classes. However, in the dorms of Ox Elementary was a small girl with short purple hair, small, round glasses, pale skin, with a yellow shirt and black shorts. The girl was wrapped in a blanket that kept her warm and a small book in her hands. 

***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK***

“Come in!” The girl yelled as the read her book. The dorm matron opened the door and walked in. 

“Ai.” The girl, now known as Ai, looked over to the matron with a questioning look, wondering if she had done something wrong, but her eyes widened at the person holding the matron’s hand. Holding the hand of the matron was a small, young girl, with blue eyes, black hair with a noticeable red streak, pale skin, and wore a red shirt with a white skirt and black shoes. 

“This is Ryuko Matoi, she just arrived here at Ox Elementary, if you don’t mind, the school board decided that she would stay here with you, and since you don’t have a roommate, we assumed it would be alright, is that fine?” Ai paused, just taking in the girl and processing the information.

“Ok.” She said, before going back to my book. The matron beamed in glee. 

“Excellent! Ryuko stay here and I’ll get the rest of your things!” The matron then left. Ryuko simply stood there, her head down and a blush sitting on her face. 

“I-I’m sorry to have b-bothered you with this. I-if you want, I can..”

“Your name is Ryuko Matoi, right?”

“Huh?” Ai turned to Ryuko who had looked up at me with her blue eyes. Her blush became more apparent.

“Uhh, y-yes, that is my name!” Ai smiled and put my book down, throwing herself off the bed and walking up to Ryuko, putting her hand out to grab it. 

“Well, Ryuko Matoi, my name is Ai Ii, and I would like to be your friend. Would you like that?” Ryuko looked at the girl with a shocked expression and looked between her eyes and hand. She then smiled at her and grabbed Ai’s hand, saying, 

“Yes!” and thus, began the relationship of a lifetime.

* * *

As the years continued, Ryuko was bullied a lot at school while Ai was not bullied as much. It was mainly verbal, but they kept each other safe, but every time they were bullied, Ryuko would keep her clenched fist. She looked down during these times and have her eyes covered by her hair, but Ai could them. Ryuko’s irises were shaking and she looked like she was going to explode at any moment. Ai tried to keep her calm by saying things like, ‘It’s alright.’ ‘Don’t listen to them.’ ‘I’ve got you.’ and holding her hand. But this didn’t last forever. When 4th grade came around, Ai and Ryuko were hanging around the playground when a few bullies came at them and started picking on the two girls. AI tried to get Ryuko out of there but then, accident or otherwise, a hand smacked her, and she fell to the ground, tears in my eyes from the pain the young girl experienced. Ai started to sob and tried her best to hold in her pained expression, but Ryuko looked at her with wide eyes. Then turned her attention to the bullies, who were sorta freaking out. All of the rage she felt over the years finally exploded out as she screamed and went after them. She punched, kicked, slammed, and crushed the bullies until they were crying like babies. Ryuko then turned to Ai, asking if she was ok. Before she was able to respawn, a teacher came out and after asking what happened, took Ryuko and the bullies away. Before they were out of reach, Ryuko looked back and tried to reach out to Ai as she did the same, but it was in vain as they were unable to reach each other and Ryuko was taken away. Ai did not see her till 8pm; when they saw each other, they held one another in their arms as Ai said thank you over and over again. After this night, Ryuko became the physical protector, as Ai became the emotional support.

After that day, there would be less bullies, but Ryuko became more and more angry, eventually becoming a delinquent in Junior High. Her rage would never be at Ai though, she was the thing that kept her in check, the one who supported her, even when joining a gang, even though the girl with the glasses was against it. However, Ai's life would forever change in 8th grade.

* * *

Ai was walking down the street, looking for a place to rest and eat, as Ryuko was with the gang tonight. As she looked around she accidently bumped into someone.

She looked to the person to apologize but when she looked up to the person, her heart skipped a beat, similar to how she felt about Ryuko these last few months. She had short, dark hair with sharp blue eyes, and pale skin. She also wore a white sailor uniform with a red tie, and a long skirt that went from her stomach to right above her feet which were held by beige slippers. 

“I-I’m so sorry, a-are you alright?” The girl simply looked at me and then smiled. 

“No, I should have looked where I was going.” She may have apologized, but something compelled the girl to speak up.

“Well, as an apology, I will treat you to something!” Ai said in a nervous tone. The girl simply smiled and said, 

“Will you now? well, it would certainly be impolite to decline such an offer. There is a restaurant over there, let’s dine there.” Ai nodded and took the girl’s hand and brought her to the restaurant, not noticing the blush on the girl’s face. 

After getting to the restaurant and getting their orders, Ai and the girl began to talk.

“So, what’s your name?”

“My name is Satsuki. Satsuki Kiryuin.” Ai sipped on her cola as she thought of the name, she felt as if she should know it, but she didn’t.

“Well, that’s a wonderful name, my name is Ai Ii.” 

“Ii, like the Ii Clan of Mikawa, the descendants of the great general, Naomasa Ii.”

“Heh, not exactly, I’m from a branch that moved to the Kanto region. I will say though Satsuki, you know your history.” 

"Thank you, but it is simply because history is the backbone of our culture. If we do not learn our history, we forget the mistakes that got us here and history will repeat itself.” Ai then realised that this girl is no ordinary girl. She had said that sentence with a passion and with a fire in her eyes. She had great ambitions, that is something she could tell. 

“S-so, where do you go to school?”

“Currently, I do not attend school.”

“O-oh, well, I’m sure there is a good reason.” Satsuki smirked.

“There is.” 

“Oh.” 

“But enough about me. Tell me, who are you?” Ai then started to blush, no one had really been interested in her before besides Ryukos since they grew up together.

“W-well, I go to Odawara Academy with my best friend, Ryuko. I really like reading, as well as learning about history.” Ai told much of her life to the girl, she felt she could trust her with this information. She even told her about how she was found at birth by an orphanage with only her birth certificate, which did show that she was of a branch of the  
Ii clan. While she did all of this, Satsuki listened with focus and intent, and commenting on various subjects. Soon, time had passed, and it was soon turning dark.

“Oh geez, sorry Satsuki, I took up too much of your time.” Satsuki simply smiled at the purple haired girl and said,

“It’s alright. Do you want a ride back to your home.” 

“N-no thank you, I know my way back. But, do you have a ride?” Satsuki nodded.

“T-that’s good. Hey, I need to go, ok. Stay safe.” 

“You too.” With that, Ai left the restaurant. Satsuki also soon left the restaurant, heading through an alleyway and onto a street, where an old butler awaited her with a limousine behind him. 

“Soroi, forgive me for being late.”

“It is not a problem, Lady Satsuki, I hope you enjoyed your day.” 

“I did indeed Soroi, and you know what.”

“What is it, Lady Satsuki?” Soroi questioned. Satsuki simply smiled and said,

“I found who will be with me on my wedding day.”

* * *

“Ryuko, I need to show you something.” It had been a week since Ai met the girl named Satsuki Kiryuin. She had told Ryuko of the meeting and while said jokingly that she was happy she was making new friends, she also felt a jealous rage grow in her heart, though she wasn’t sure why. Right now, Ryuko was doing some homework, which she thought was boring, but she had to make sure to pass this class so Ai would be happy. She turned to look at her best friend and her breath hitched, her eyes widened. Ai looked sad, like she just got finished crying about something. 

“Ai...what’s wrong?” Ai said nothing, instead just handing her the object in her hand, an envelope. She grabbed the envelope and observed the front side of the object, it was white, like normal envelopes, but at the center, it had the seal of the academy. She flipped the envelope to find it had been opened, as expected, since the content had been read by Ai. She opened the envelope and grabbed the content inside, a letter. She then opened the letter out loud. 

“Dear Miss Ii, it appears that there was a request of transfer by an anonymous person. While normally we would deny this request, this is a special case, as such, at the end of the school year in 1 months time, you will transfer to the requested academy. I hope you understand and are happy at your new school. Sincerely, The School Board of Odawara Academy.” Ryuko clenched the paper in her hands, she was absolutely livid, how dare they, how dare they send her Ai away. She looked up and her rage subsided, only to be replaced with sadness and despair, as she saw Ai, her best friend, the light of her life, crying, trying to keep control but failing miserably. She let go of the paper and reached out to try and comfort her.

“Ai? I-” She tried to say something, but her voice was caught, as Ai broke down and fell to the ground, sobbed, saying “I’m sorry!” as she did so. Ryuko rushed to hug Ai, as she did, tears fell from her face as well. No more words were said, as they held each other as they cried. But they would make the most of it, as their time together is now limited.

* * *

The day had come and Summer is now here. For many, this means that people would be going on vacation, either going somewhere new or relaxing at home. Not for Ryuko and Ai, today, for them, was probably the worst day of their lives. Ryuko and Ai sat in front of the school, the buses have left and they were waiting for someone to pick up Ai and bring her to her new home until the next school year. The gang actually offered to stay and keep watch, Ai declined, but she was thankful for the offer and wished them well. 

“Man, where the hell is this guy, he should at least be here on time!” Ai chuckled, causing Ryuko to blush.

“N-no, I just want to make sure you have the best time and all that stuff!” Ai began to chuckle more until she stopped and looked towards the sky. Her eyes, looking up to the clouds. 

“Ryuko, we’ve had a good run.” This caused Ryuko to look at her.

“Hey, come on. We’ll make sure to stay in contact, everything will be fine.”

“No, it won’t. In fact, it might be the last time we ever see each other.” Ai got up and walked up to Ryuko, holding her hands with tears falling down her face. 

“So thank you Ryuko, thank you for the great memories. For being there when no one else was. And thank you for being my best friend, you really are the light of my life.” There was a silence between them as they stared into each other’s eyes, blue meeting purple. Suddenly, they heard a sniff behind them. They turned around to find a lanky old man with shadowed eyes, white, slicked back hair, and pale skin. He wore a butler’s uniform with pristine white gloves, a handkerchief, which was being used at the moment to wipe away the tears in his eyes, and black dress shoes. 

“Forgive me, that declaration of friendship you gave, brought this old man to tears.” The old butler put his handkerchief back into his breast pocket and looked at the two girls. “Excuse me, but could either of you young ladies tell me where to find Ai Ii? I do find myself a little late and hope that I didn’t miss her.” Ryuko and Ai look at each other and Ai let go of Ryuko’s hands and turned to the man. 

“I’m Ai.” She said, the man simply nodded. He walked forward and bowed.

“My name is Soroi, I will be taking you to the place where you will be staying for the duration of your Summer.” Ai nodded and walked towards Soroi. 

“Lead the way.” Soroi gestured her to follow him, which Ai did so, but before she did, she turned around and went to Ryuko. She grabbed her head, turned it and Ai kissed Ryuko on the cheek. Ryuko’s face turned to the color of her hair streak. 

“In case I never see you again. Thank you for everything.” Ryuko was frozen, trying to pause what had just happened, but she shook her head and nodded at Ai before turning to Soroi.

“Hey, take care of her, or I’ll come find you and kick your ass!” Soroi nodded. 

“I will make sure she is taken care of ma’am.” With that, he opened the door to his car, which was a sleek black car. Ai hugged Ryuko before grabbing her bads and finally getting into the car, waving goodbye to her as Soroi got in the car and drove off. A few minutes after they left the school, Ai felt tears well up in her, but she tried to hold them in. 

“Let them out, dear. It will do you no good to keep it all bottled up.” She wanted to say no, that she was fine and didn’t need to cry. Instead, she listened to his advice and let it all out. All of her fears, frustrations, sadness, and even the rage she kept in, was let out. Soroi simply kept driving and let the girl weep until she fell asleep in the car. 

* * *

When she woke up, it was dark outside and the car was moving towards a large building. She looked out to see a large mansion overseeing what appears to be a large spiral construction site that was being built in the Bay of Tokyo. The car pulled up to the mansion, stopping in front of it. Soroi got out of the car and walked to Ai’s door opening it. 

“The Lady is expecting us, we should not keep her waiting.” Ai nodded slowly and grabbed her bags before exiting the car. As they walked towards the mansion, the door opened up, revealing two rows of maids, side by side. One of the maids looked up to Ai and said with a kind smile. 

“I will take your bags to where you will be staying.”

“O-ok.” Ai said in a nervous tone, giving her bags to the maid. To her, this was all a bit extreme, first she was living at the dorms of her school, next thing she knows, she is seemingly living in a mansion after being transferred to a still unknown school to her, with maids most likely going to take care of her. Soroi passed her and gestured to follow him, which Ai obliged. She followed him to the second level of the mansion, which had a mixture of marble flooring and walls with wooden railings and blue and maroon shades on the windows. Soon, they stood in front of a wooden door, with ornate golden decor. Soroi knocked on the door and soon, they heard a voice,

“Come in.” 

_“Wait, why does that voice sound familiar?”_ Ai thought, but she did not have time to think, as Soroi opened the door and went in, pausing when he passed the door.  
Ai walked in and her eyes widened as she saw the girl she never thought she would see again, only instead of the outfit she saw her in, she was in a dark blue bathrobe that showed much of her chest, leaving little to the imagination. 

“Lady Satsuki, here is Miss Ai Ii.” 

“Thank you, Soroi, you may retire for the night, and for tomorrow as well, you’ve earned it.” Soroi bowed. “Thank you, Lady Satsuki, good night.” He then left the room, leaving the two girls to themselves. There was a haunting silence and neither dared to speak, as Ai stared at Satsuki with a mixture of confusion and rage, while Satsuki had a simple smile on her face, looking into the night sky as she sat by the window. Soon though, the silence was broken. 

“I suppose you have many questions.” Satsuki stated, this was Ai’s breaking point. 

“Yeah, I do, for starters, why am I here?” Ai tried to keep her temper in check, but she was just so confused and angry at this moment.

“Because I wanted you here.” 

“...What?!” Ai thought about it, the note, the transfer, Soroi, this goddamn house, and the person in front of her, it all suddenly clicked. 

“It was you.” Ai stated, Satsuki simply nodded, her smile fading. “You took me from my school, my home, and my c...my best friend, and for what, so you could keep me or something?!” Satsuki turned her face to meet Ai’s, her face turned into a frown. 

“That is not the case-”

“Then what is it?!” Ai had never been so angry in her life up till this point. Even after the shenanigans Ryuko had pulled or even getting bullied, it was nothing compared to this moment. Satsuki simply sighed and got up from her seat, showing how much taller she is compared to Ai. She walked up to Ai and put her hands on her shoulders. 

“I need you, Ai. When you talked about yourself and how you tried to make sure I was alright, I knew at that moment, I needed you by my side, to help me.” 

“With what, exactly?” Ai questioned. Satsuki simply looked her in the eye and said with clear intent,

“To save humanity.” Ai’s eyes widened in confusion, and thus began the long night of  
Satsuki revealing everything to her, her mother, her father, the life fibers, and her plan to build an army resistant to life fibers in the form of Honnouji Academy, which was fitting considering the historical aspect of the name. She told her of allies, Soroi Mitzuro, his nephew, Shirou Iori, her friend, Nonon Jakuzure, and her newest ally, Ira Gamagori. In the end, Ai had to sit in silence for a few minutes to process this information. 

“Why? Why tell me all this?” 

“Why else, I want you to join me. The road will not be easy, and you will most likely have to steel your heart, but if you do this, I will take care of you. I swear it.” Ai had to think, this was the person she had met by accidentally bumping into her, she didn’t seem bad, just very serious. She also wanted to save the world from her crazy mother and freaking aliens and Satsuki believed that she could help her in beating her mother. 

On the other hand, this is the woman that took her from Ryuko. Her only friend.

Until now.

She continued to think until she finally decided. 

“I’m in.” 

“Thank you-”

“On one condition!” Ai interuppted. 

“Name it.”

“When Honnouji Academy is complete, I want a room and house for myself.” Satsuki nodded, smiling.

“It will be done.” Ai and Satsuki shook hands and thus began the partnership that would change Ai’s life forever. 

* * *

Soon after that night, she had met Iori, Ira, and Nonon. Iori had liked her and like herself, kept to himself. Ira was a large person, almost impossibly large, but he treated her with respect, so he did the same with him. Nonon on the other hand, did not like her. Ai tried to be friendly, but she would keep making mean comments at times. Satsuki told her to restrain herself, and she did, luckily, but I could tell that it would be difficult to work with her. Soon after that, Satsuki’s mother came to visit her, along with her assistant, Rei Hououmaru, and someone who apparently was the Grand Coterie of her mother’s corporation, REVOCS, Nui Harime. When she and Ragyo met, she could tell that she had power behind her, though she couldn’t tell as she struggled not to stare at the window of her dress, Ragyo simply laughed and went closer to her, hugging her and putting Ai’s face into her chest as Ragyo trailed her finger on Ai’s spine. A cough from Satsuki stopped that, but the feeling of fear and arousal stayed with Ai for a few hours afterwards, but ended when Ragyo and her escorts left the mansion, which turned out to be a summer home. Later they met the genius computer geek, Hōka inumuta, who Ai got along swimmingly as a work partner. Then there was Uzu Sanageyama, who was beaten by Satsuki in a match before joining them. Thus forming The Elite Four, The Student Council of Honnouji Academy. About 5 months after they acquired Sanageyama, the academy was complete and students were brought in, teachers hired, and clubs formed. Ira became the disciplinary chairman, Hōka as leader of the Information and Strategy Committee, Uzu as the head of Athletic Committee, an Nonon as head of the Non-athletic Committee, meanwhile Shirou would be in charge of the Sewing Club, making our Goku Uniforms, the weapons against the life fibers, and Ai herself would be in charge of the Literature, working with both Inumuta and Jakuzure. As promised, Ai did get her house, which was the tallest building minus Satsuki’s on quarters. Now everything was moving smoothly and nothing could stop Satsuki’s plan and Honnouji Academy. 

Until the day of fate had finally come.


	2. The Day of Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, this took longer than expected, but here it is, the next chapter of Kill la Kill: Good Love! I hope you all enjoy!

“Sooooo. In 1933, The National Socialist German Worker Party, a.k.a The Nazis, came to power.” Chalk was being held, used by a man with wild blue hair, large glasses, black pants, and a white shirt which was unbuttoned at the collar. This man was a teacher, teaching a large number of students. The classroom was large enough to hold thirty six students, however, it was different than a normal classroom. It was more metallic, like a room of a Submarine, with the only knowledge that they were in the outside world being the ray of sunlight piercing the room.

“Adolf Hitler was appointed Chancellor, and soon after that, the Democracy of post-war Germany became a Facist Regime.” Before the teacher could continue though, the valve on the door turned in a sharp burst, spooking the class alerting them that something was trying to enter. They heard the valve try to turn once more, but it would not move. Instead, they saw the door be kicked, and smashed away by a large, spiked foot. However, the door still held the students and teacher’s attention, and followed it as it went across the room and crashed into the window, ricocheting into the front desks, with the teacher narrowly escaping the deadly metal. The scared teacher looked to the door. 

“Um, we’re in the middle of a lesson here..” Three stars shined from the darkness, and out came a giant man wearing a white uniform with spikes on his shoulders, collor, and on his own gauntlets, which on his knuckles and chest bore three stars, signifying his rank. He knelt before the puny man and stared directly at him before shouting.

“I’M ON OFFICIAL BUSINESS!” After that, two rows of students with grey bob-cut hair, darkened eyes, and blocky faces, wearing grey school uniforms with one star on the chest, appeared to form a line for the large man. The teacher leaped back to the otherside of the room and proceeded to prostrate himself before the hulk of a man. 

“EEEEHHH! Y-yes sir!” The large man then looked over to the class with a fierce look on his face. 

“I’m the Disciplinary Committee Chairman, IRA GAMAGORI!” Everyone made sure to make note of that. He started walking to and from the sides of the room.

“Students of Class K, it has come to our attention that there is someone among you that seeks to bring harm to Honnouji Academy! STEP FORWARD AND ACCEPT YOUR PUNISHMENT!” Instead, a young man with scraggly brown hair stood up from the class with something in his hand, next to a girl who was somehow napping through all of this. Everyone simply stared at him as he slowly brought his hand up, a ball in his hand. He threw down the ball to reveal it to be a smoke bomb. He managed to escape in the explosion and ran down the stairs, escaping from the class and Ira Gamagori.

Or so he thought.

“Ahahahahaha!”

One last set of stairs. 

“ **AHAHAHAHAHA!** ” 

He had finally reached the doors of the stairway and freedom. As he opened the door though, he realized that there was a large shadow in front of him and started to freak out, before the shadow grabbed him. It was Ira Gamagori.

“Did you think you could escape me WITH A TEAR GAS BOMB?!” He proceeded to throw the boy across the courtyard as he crashed and burned and rolled through the dirt, getting mildly injured. Gamagori stood in front of him, a row of One-Stars behind him and something shining behind him. The injured student rolled from his back to his front, saying “Damn it!” As he revealed his secret weapon, which shined at its reveal.

“Heh, a One-Star Goku Uniform. Looks like I found the thief.” There was a pause. 

“Well, what are you waiting for? Try it on.” Gamagori goated, which the student obliged, putting on the uniform. It was a little too small, as his gut was left hanging out, however, the effects…

“Amazing! I can feel the power surging through my body! **And! My! Soul!”** The effects were amazing. 

“I like it!” His body was revealed from the shine, a new form, more lean and stronger than his original form, it was like the boy had ascended to a new level. From his gauntlet, Gamagori erected a large red barbed whip and struck at the student, it was no use though, as the boy dodged all of the chairman’s attacks. 

“My body is moving faster than fast!” 

“Of course it is, that’s the power of a Goku Uniform!” The boy smiled and whacked away the whip, charging the giant with one powerful fist. 

“Then die!” It was a direct contact.

“Hehehehe.” But it did nothing. 

“Too bad, you're a One-Star, but I,” The stars shined on his collar shined, “am a Three-Star.” The boy realized that he had failed, and that he was going to die to this giant of a man. Gamagori unhooked both of his gauntlets, releasing his whips and began to strike at the One-Star, each strike more deadly than the last. He finished his combo, smashing the boy to the ground with his fists, wrapping the whip around him and throwing him across the school. 

“Sneaking a Goku Uniform out! What were you planning on doing with it?! Perhaps you were a spy for that Kobe Trash! The power of the Uniform is wasted on you! YOUR NOT MEANT TO WEAR IT!” He then threw the possible spy to the entrance of the school. When he crashed, the whip started to retract. 

“Remove that Uniform.” No response.

“ **NOW!** ” The boy spinned at the whip was removed making him naked as the day he was born. Gamagori retrieved the uniform, folded, and dusted it off, before handing it over to a random One-Star. 

“LISTEN UP! STUDENTS OF HONNOUJI ACADEMY! Your Student Council President, Satsuki Kiryuin, created the laws of this school, and as long as I’m alive, those rules will be upheld!” Suddenly, the sky shined as a blinding star to reveal a woman with long, dark hair, blue eyes, a white uniform with blue highlights and golden shoulder broads, standing on a perch overseeing the entire school. 

“Lady Satsuki.” Gamagori whispered in an almost worship tone. 

“ATTEN HUT! YOUR STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT, LADY SATSUKI KIRYUIN! HAIL!” The glow shined as she stepped forward, the sound of her heels echoing across the world. As she stool, she held a sheathed sword as a pedestal. 

“ **FEAR IS FREEDOM! SUBJUGATION IS LIBERATION! CONTRADICTION IS TRUTH! THOSE ARE THE FACTS OF THIS WORLD, AND YOU WILL ALL SURRENDER TO THEM, YOU PIGS IN HUMAN CLOTHING!** ” 

That was the word of Satsuki Kiryuin. A few minutes later, the site was cleared as Gamagori stood in front of the entrance, looking at the boy he had just defeated, as his body is chained, battered, and bruised at the top of the entrance. 

“Let this pig be an example of all who dare go against Honnouji Academy and Lady Satsuki!” The surrounding One-Stars cheered as for Honnouji and for Lady Satsuki, none of them noticed that someone was walking towards them. 

“While I do think we need to show an example, I think killing the boy was a bit too far.” Gamagori and the others turned to a voice. They turned to see a woman standing at five feet, eleven inches, with small, round glasses, short, purple hair, and pale skin. She wore what appears to be a white trench coat that was unbuttoned from her pelvis down, showing her black shorts. Her coat was buttoned up from above her pelvis til it reached her collar where she had undone the first button. Her uniforms had various runes in kanji and there were two stars where the coat hugged her breasts. She also wore black loafers and held a book with a red rune on it. 

“You know that we could not let this filth return to where ever he was from, this was the best solution.” The girl in the coat scowled.

“I think the best solution would have been to imprison him.” 

“It is not your call, Ii.” 

“I know, it’s Satsuki’s.”

“Lady. Satsuki.” Gamagori reminded her, Ii simply nodded. She turned around but then turned back to Ira when she realized something.

“Wait a second! Ira Gamagori, how many times do I have to tell you! Call me Ai, not Ii!” 

“AND HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT I WILL DO NO SUCH THING! YOU ARE TO BE CALLED IN A FORMAL MANNER, AND NOTHING LESS!” 

“ **ENOUGH!”** Both Ira and Ai looked behind Ai as they and the surrounding one-stars who watched them argue looked to the voice to find the leader of the entire school, Satsuki Kiryuin.

“L-Lady Satsuki.”

“S-Satsuki, I-”

“Gamagori, do not lose your composure, your the Disciplinary Committee Chairman, act like it.” Gamagori put his arm across his chest, placing a hand on his heart.

“Of course, Lady Satsuki, forgive me.” Satsuki then turned to Ai, while her anger lessened when looking at her, she still had a frown on her face. 

“Ai, you know how Gamagori is, let him call you by your family name and accept it.” 

“B-But-” 

“Ai.”

“V-Very well, Satsuki.” Gamagori turned Ai and growled. Ai then looked away and puffed her reddened cheeks. 

“Very well, Lady Satsuki.” Satsuki nodded and walked away with the others following her lead and leaving to their prospective areas. 

* * *

The next day, Ai was in her club room, which was her own personal library, since she was the head of the Literature Club, however, unlike other clubs, she was the only person in the club. While it was unorthodox, Satsuki allowed it, and no one dared question her. While inside the library, she read about the history of Japan, especially the Sengoku Jedai and The Incident At Honnoji, when she suddenly felt two arms wrap around her neck, she saw the pale hands of her “assailant” connected in a sorta protective manner. Ai simply smiled at this. 

“Satsuki.” She said, Satsuki responded with a playful hmm. “You’re out of character again.”

“Only because I’m with you.” 

“Touching. So, what’s up?” 

“I was thinking of walking around the school, check up on our operation, maybe even see how many of the clubs are doing.” Ai chuckled at this. 

“You just want to make sure that the clubs aren’t slacking.” 

“Well, that is one reason.” Ai then put a finger to her chin, in a mock pondering, until,

“Alright, I think I will join you.” Satsuki nodded at this and unwrapped her arms from Ai’s neck. Ai then sat up from her seat and left the library with Satsuki. 

* * *

A few moments later, Satsuki and Ai were walking into one of the courtyards of the school, with Ira Gamagori meeting up with them on the way there. They walked down the final set of stairs with One-Stars and No-Stars making a row for them as they walked. 

“You know, if there is something I will never get used to, is that we have people to line up in rows for you.” Satsuki simply hummed and continued to walk.

“Hey! Sorry to interrupt, but I heard that you were the queen bee around here. If so, I got a question for ya.” Satsuki opened her eyes to look down at the offender. It was a girl, seventeen by the looks of it. She wore a black and white jacket with a black line going down her white slaves while the base of her jacket was black. She wore a school uniform with a red scarf and a short black skirt, while wearing white tennis shoes. She also had a large steel case strapped to her back, the contents inside, unknown. However, what she wore wasn’t important Ai, only the one detail on the girl’s short black hair. 

A red streak. 

There was only one person in this world she knew would have that streak and she was sure who she was, so much so that she stood there, her breath hitched, and trying not to let out a cry. 

While Ai was trying to calm herself down, a bunch of one-stars tried to subdue Ryuko, failing miserably. After she did this, she opened the case and revealed the object inside in a flashy move. 

A giant. Red. Scissor blade.

She then pointed the scissor blade at Satsuki as everyone gasped in awe, saying various comments on it. 

“A pair of scissors?”

“No, half.”

“Holy moly! That’s the hugest scissor blade ever!” The girl with the red streak finally spoke again.

“Yep, it’s one half of a giant pair of scissors, and I’ve been looking all over the place for the person who’s got the other half.” She looked closely at Satsuki. “Hey Prez, you alright? You look surprised to see this thing, like maybe you’ve seen it before. You have seen it before, have you?!” Ai looked over to Satsuki with a surprised look on her face. Satsuki simply stood and looked down on the girl with the scissor blade, simply saying. 

“And what if I had.” The girl had her breath suddenly stop for a second before her face contorted into an accusatory anger. 

“You have seen it. YOU’VE GOT THE OTHER HALF OF MY SCISSORS!” Ryuko then let out a roar as she charged Satsuki. Ai quickly put herself in front of Satsuki to protect her, causing the new girl to suddenly look at Ai with a confused expression. However, it did not last long. 

“Tek!” As she was punched by a large boxing glove. 

“Ken!”

“Fun!” As the punch was completed, the girl was sent flying away into the dirt below, as well as ramming into a number of one-star students. 

“Sai!” There was a small pause in the air until the sound of feet touching the ground and Satsuki saying a single word.

“Fukuroda?” The man in question revealed himself from the fog, his white, open jacket flowing in the wind, showing his abs to the world. He wore a grey boxing helmet with spikes and two red transparent stars, which was replicated on his white belt. He also wore grey shorts and had the red transparency transfer over to his wrist-spiked boxing gloves and his boots. He also had a bald head with sharp emerald eyes and a large smirk on his face. He was also a very small man, but he made do thanks to his large boxing gloves. 

“Yes, Captain of The Boxing Club, Takaharu Fukuroda. I’ll finish off this insolent wench, with your permission.” Satsuki nodded,

“She’s yours.” At this time, the girl had made her way back into the open, pushing away the One-Star out of the way. 

“MOVE IT! OUT OF MY WAY!” She tried to strike at Fukuroda, but with her reckless attack, the Captain simply parried the attack like it was a hammer. After regaining her footing, she and The Boxing Club president stood off.

“Your glove made out of iron or something?” She questioned, Takaharu simply laughed at that notion. 

“Don’t you know a Goku Uniform when you see one?”

“What?! You're not even wearing a uniform.” He gasped in a betrayed tone, as if his ancestors were offended.

“What are you talking about? A boxer’s uniform means GLOVES and TRUNKS and...eh, OTHER STUFF! PLUS, Lady Satsuki gave me this ATHLETICISM AUGMENTING TWO-STAR GOKU UNIFORM! It fused my boxing gloves with power making it harder than hard! STRONGER THAN STEEL!” 

The ‘wench’ simply smiled at this.

“I don’t get what you’re saying, but if they’re that hard, that just means I can stop pulling my punches!” She flipped her blade, as it shined in a red glow. Takaharu seemed to offense to her saying that she was hold back and yelled, 

“You think I can’t handle it!” He threw out a punch which transformed multiple punches, all of them hitting the girl directly into her face. After the onslaught of the punches, Fukuroda then delivered a right hook directly to her ribs, causing her to go up in the air and then plummet down to the ground below. She had been beaten and humiliated, a looming shadow formed over Fukuroda as loomed over her, with the rest of the students and Satsuki watching her. All except for Ai, who looked away at this, Satsuki took note of this. As the new girl struggled to try and move, the sky darkened and rain began to pour down. Satsuki looked down at the fallen opponent of the club president with disappointment. 

“I was hoping you turn out to be more amusing, but you have no idea how to use your blade. Fool.” Satsuki then began to walk away, the girl reached out towards her in defiance. 

“Hold it. You better tell me what you know, or else-” 

“ **SHUT YOUR MOUTH!** ” Fukuroda had enough of the fool of a girl and kicked her in the face as she finally got up.

“No one speaks to Lady Satsuki that way. No one!” The girl fell to the ground, done. Satsuki then turned to the fallen girl and Fukuroda. 

“Confiscate her scissor blade.” Ai then chose this moment to speak up.

“And bring her in.” Fukuroda looked to Satsuki, who nodded.

“Ma’ams.” However, he heard the blade be stabbed in the ground and saw the broken girl holding herself up on the scissor blade with another look of defiance on her face. 

“No way, you ain’t getting this scissor blade,” She looked straight into the champion’s eyes, “and you ain’t gonna catch me. Never!” The girl then swung at Fukuroda, who dodged and laughed at the pathetic attempt to try and strike him down. 

“HAHAHAHAHAHA! I saw that attack coming from a mile away, you rookie!” Ai got a little irritated by this.

“Fukuroda, stop playing and capture her!” Fukuroda ignored her and simply continued to taunt the girl as she swung aimlessly. Until Fukuroda suddenly tripped, giving Ryuko enough time to escape on a scooter that was delivering supplies to the school, which she returned to the owner, but still took the scooter. 

While all this happened, the battle that took place was being watched by a certain blue haired teacher.

* * *

Later, in the highest building of Honnouji Academy. There was a constant sound of snapping and cracking coming from a room in the building. The room was a dark shade of marron, combined with light steel steps and elevations. They had a few seats, one with a bunch of stuffed animals on it. There was also a bar on the second level with a large terminal on it that used the bar as a base. There was also a white and piano with a gold and brass interior with golden spikes on various parts of the piano. 

The snapping continued as Fukuroda took his punishment as the person in front of him continued to smash kendo sticks over his head. Again.

“You!” And again.

“Idiot!” And again.

“I-I’m sorry, Sir.” Said a disgraced Fukuroda, kneeling before the person punishing him a Soroi poured a glass of tea for Satsuki, who proceeded to drink it from her throne. 

“You let her mock Lady Satsuki! You let her escape! And you failed to confiscate her weapon and capture her! A mistake made by a member of a club you run is your mistake, Sanegeyama!” 

“YEAH, I KNOW! You think I’ve been punishing him for kicks?!” Said Uzu Sanageyama, The Athletic Committee Chairman, sat down, putting his feet on the table before him, throwing the broken kendo away. Sanageyama had slightly tan skin, green hair that reached to the top of his neck and grey eyes, he was also the second tallest of the elite four. He wore an open white jacket with a high collar which revealed a green sweatshirt and a necklace around his neck. His jacket also had spikes on his shoulders, steel wrist gauntlets and at the center of the jacket showed the three stars of his Goku Uniform. He also wore a belt with a spiked belt buckle, similar to his shoulderpads, white pants, and white slippers which had three stars under the shoe. 

“And by the way, the ‘Disciplinary’ Committee should have stepped in when she dissed Lady Satsuki, and that’s your mistake. Gamagori.” Ira growled at Uzu. While this was happening, another member of the group spoke up. He had pale skin, sharp eyes, teal hair and emerald eyes, as well as blue tinted glasses. He also had a white suit with a high collar with fur at the top. It also opened and closed depending on if he talked of not. He also had tubes coming out of his collar and arms that went to his utility belt. He also wore white pants and white dress shoes. 

“I found some information on The New Girl. She’s been starting fights at high schools in the Eastern Kanto Region. Ruled by Honnouji Academy.” Stated by the Information and Strategy Committee Chairman, Houta Inumuta. “Apparently they were personal spouts, hence why they weren’t reported.” Satsuki frowned at this. 

“Such negligence. Inform our branches to keep an eye out for her.”

“At once, my lady.” 

“How shocking. The Toad, Monkey, and Dog all screwed up big time.” Stated Nonon Jakuzure, the Non-Athletic Committee Chairwoman. She had peach colored skin with pink hair with bangs hanging off the side of her face, as well as pink eyes. She had a baton in her hand, waving it around like a conductor. She also wore a grey dress with fur at the end with a white tie and a collar plate with the three stars on it, all stitched together by what seems to be three bones. She also wore grey boots with wings on the outer sides of the boots. She also wore a large hat with a white visor in the front. It also had three stars on each side of the hat and had a white puff of fur at the top of the hat. There was also a wing on each side on the top of the hat with a skull at the center of the top. 

“By the way, Lady Satsuki, you wanted to have that blade confiscated, right? Is it something we should be that worried about?” Satsuki finished sipping her tea when she said something that shook the four other individuals in the room, not counting Soroi. 

“It’s a weapon designed to combat Goku Uniforms.” They all gasped in confusion and shock. Gamagori was the first to come back from shock and began asking a question. 

“How does she have a weapon like that?” Satsuki turned to Inumuta.

“What’s her name?” 

“Ryuko Matoi.” Everyone turned to the door to see Ai, standing at the door, glaring at Satsuki. 

“Hey! Why are you here! You know only the Student Council is allowed in here during meetings, plus those who were asked to be here, which you aren’t!” 

“Right now! I don’t care Nonon! Right now, I need everyone except Satsuki to leave, now!” Ira now got angry at this.

“Ii, you are being disrespectful! Wait outside and return when we are-”

“You are all dismissed.” All of the individuals in the room looked to Satsuki in shock. However, the nodded, and all individuals began to leave, with Nonon knocking into Ai as she walked past her. Once everyone had left, sans Satsuki and Ai, Ai began to speak. 

"She said that you saw a similar blade, and you didn't dispute it, why." There was a pause of silence.

"There was nothing to despite, because she is not wrong." 

"Then where did you see the sword." Satsuki looked away. 

"Satsuki, after Ryuko showed up, I did some research, and apparently, there was a mansion burnt down around 6 months ago. There was one death, an old man by the name of Isshin Matoi." So stopped over to Satsuki, staring down at her from her elevated position in front of her in Satsuki's chair. "Satsuki, did you hurt Ryuko? Did you kill Isshin Matoi?" 

"I did no such thing!" Satsuki exclaimed, standing from her chair immediately.

"Then how do you know of the sword?!"

"BECAUSE NUI HARIME HAS IT!" This made Ai freeze. She had met Nui many times, mainly when Ragyo would visit the mansion. Nui would always say nice things about her, but Ai always felt that there was an underlying hatred towards her. She mainly stayed with Satsuki during those visits. “I knew of Isshin Matoi, and of course of his operations.”

“Nudist Beach.” Nudist Beach, a nudist resistance against the REVOCS Corporation, the clothing conglomerate run by Ragyo Kiryuin, Satsuki’s mother. While they have the same goal as Satsuki and Honnouji Academy, Satsuki believes that the less people know of the ultimate goal of Honnouji Academy, the less Ragyo gets wind of Satsuki’s intentions. Satsuki went and put a hand on Ai’s shoulder.

“Ai, I saw the blade the last time I visited home, I saw Nui prancing about with it, bragging about how she killed the old man, though she got a little angry when I noticed that she had a new eye-patch.” Satsuki said, smirking at the end, with Ai giggling, imagining Nui with a pirate eye-patch. “Ai, I promise that I did not intend to involve Ryuko Matoi, but now that I know that she poses a threat, I will need to deal with her. So Fukuroda will have to redeem himself by defeating her.” Ai didn’t like this, she didn’t want to see her best friend hurt again, seeing it the first time was heartbreaking for her to begin with. 

“Satsuki, I don’t think that it’s-” 

“It is necessary. Please remember, I do this all for the sake of humanity. I do this for you.” Ai looked down, away from Satsuki’s gaze. 

“Right, Satsuki.” Satsuki smiled. 

“Alright then, would you like to get something to eat?” I smiled and nodded in response. Satsuki then took Ai’s hand, and guided them out of the Student Council Chambers. 

* * *

It began to rain. On the outskirts of Honnouji Academy stood a burnt down mansion with a plack on the outside saying ‘Isshin and Ryuko Matoi’ in red kanji. Burnt pictures of a younger Ryuko with her father cluttered the vine covered stones. In the middle of the ruined, vine-infested mansion, was Ryuko Matoi, battered and bruised.

“Father.” She said in a sorrowful tone, remembering finding her father and taking the scissor blade from him; her seeing a shadow, running out of building, seeing the person wield a scissor blade, but before she could pursue, fire erupted from the house, killing her father. She planted the blade into the ground and leaned on it for support. She began to tear up. 

“I’m sorry, Father. I was so close to finding who killed you...if only I was strong enough, I would beat it out of her!” She then looked up into the dark sky, with grey and clear rain drops filling her vision as she began to tear up. Her thoughts went to the girl standing next to Satsuki. 

“That girl, she looked almost like…” Ai, the girl she has thought about for 3 years. One of the reasons she was going to different schools and causing all those fights were to find her. Before he died and finding his killer became one of her missions, her father always disapproved of the fights, but she didn’t care about that. All that mattered to her was finding her first friend, her best friend.

Her first crush.

Before she could think about it more though, her eyes widened as she felt herself falling. She looked down to see a dark hole below her feet, her eyes widened, her stomach dropped, and fear began to rise as she screamed at the top of her lungs and fell into the abyss. Unknown to her, a familiar teacher with blue hair and shades was hidden just beyond her sights with a remote in his hand. The man took hold of his glasses and smiled as he pushed them up and slicked back his hair, revealing his true form, along with his blue eyes, which looked to where the girl had been. 

“You should be careful what you wish for, Ryuko Matoi.” He then turned to Honnouji Academy, and walked into the direction of the school.

* * *

After falling for many minutes, she finally broke landed on top of a giant pile of clothes.

“Owwwww.” She groaned in pain, she looked around to see what seemed to be hundreds, if not thousands of clothes in giant piles, surrounded by large brick walls, a railing on the top of the room, leading to somewhere else, as well as various machinery for clothing. She seemed to be in some sort of sewing factory. 

“Damn, didn’t know we had a big basement.” Ryuko jokes. She tried to think about why the hell there was a sewing factory below the mansion, but she then soon groaned in pain again as she looked to her arm, a large cut had opened, coating the end of her sleeve in red as a large amount of blood seeped down her arm and onto the cloths just below her. 

“Damn. I tore open that cut again.” she groaned as she got up. “Gotta look for a way out of here.” She rushed forward to find an escape, but then stopped in her tracks when she heard something. 

“Wait.” A voice. 

“More.” Her eyes widened in fear as the voice echoed through the room. 

“Give me more!” 

“Who’s there!” She turned and found nothing, and started to look all over for the voice calling to her. 

“More. I need more! Give me more! MORE!” Suddenly, out of the corner of her eyes, she saw something move, she brought up her blade to slice it and succeeded, but was blinded by something beyond whatever she cut. She looked beyond the light, and what she saw shocked her.

“What the hell? Is that a sailor uniform?!” The uniform then seemingly pushed her to the nearby wall and held her in place as she finally got a good look of the uniform, while freaking out for dear life. 

The design was the same as any school uniform, except that it was colored black with highlights of red. The bow seemed to make its eyes, with the right eye sewn shut and the left eye being a color of yellow with a red pupil and an orange iris. The uniform also had a skirt that was connected with what seemed to be a large mouth. 

“Put me on! PUT ME ON!” He said in a low voice, but very eccentric voice. This made Ryuko only freak out more. Which also did not help with the uniform stripping her, revealing her white undergarments. 

“NO! YOU PERV!” How that was her focus, no one will no. 

“Wear me, AND FEED ME BLOOD! I DON’T WANT TO GO BACK TO SLEEP!”

“You talk?! SAILOR UNIFORMS DON’T TALK?!” 

“Were wasting time! Don’t be scared! Put me on. Put me on! PUT ME ON!” 

“OH MY GOD WHERE DID YOU LEARN TO TALK!” 

“THAT’S NOT IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW!” The uniform had enough and pushed her down to the clothes below. 

“It is important! Uniforms don’t talk!” 

“Stop talking! If you don’t put me on right now, I’ll make you put me on!” 

“Stop it!” However, it was no use, as the uniform threw the jacket and uniform aside so that he could be worn.

“There, you see? A perfect fit!” The uniform succeeded in the end. The surrounding area began to quake as a red glow irradiated from where Ryuko and the uniform were bonding.

“Stop It!” Another pulse of red energy erupted. Ryuko stood up as she suddenly felt red lighting spark around her, containing a power that wanted to be released from the uniform now on her body. And with a roar of anger and a beam of red light, that power was released, turning into shining stars. 

* * *

It was dusk at Honnouji Academy. There were preparations made and now, there stood a boxing arena with Takaharu Fukuroda and Uzu Sanageyama in the middle of it, waiting. Behind them, a small girl with a brown bowl cut and brown eyes hanging upside down by a ‘x’ cross and trying to make sure her boobs and groins were not revealed to the world, though she was struggling. 

“Hey New Girl! You Listening?” Fukuroda questioned on the microphone, his message spreading to all of Honnouji Academy and Honno City. “An hour from now, we’re going to execute your little friend here. She’s an accessory to your crime of treason against Honnouji Academy! If you want to save her life, quit hiding like a coward and SHOW YOURSELF!” While Fukuroda was taunting, Ai stood near the arena, surrounded by a multitude of No-Stars, with many of whom stared at her as she stared at the arena. 

_“Where are you Ryuko?”_ Ai questioned, she honestly wanted to get up there and put the girl down, she was honestly innocent in all of this, however, since Satsuki decided that Fukuroda would be in charge of taking her down, he figured that a bait would be sufficient enough, which Ai did not like. She saw Fukuroda talking to Sanagyama with a serious attitude, which he had the right to do so, if he failed, he was done, his uniform and power would be taken, just like that. 

“Bring out the Vat!” Suddenly, two members of the boxing club brought out a large boiling vat and a try of some type of powder. 

“Tada!” Fukuroda pulled a shrimp out of nowhere and walked up to the vat. This caused a stir among the students. 

“It’s a shrimp?”

“It is!” Takaharu then powdered the shrimp and then put it into the vat, the liquid within tuning into a golden color, with Takaharu pulling out the shrimp too showed it had been boiled. 

“Hey, that’s oil! They’re going to fry her!” This caused the girl to cry out in fear as she was lowered to a tray of powder. 

“If you guys dip me in oil, they’ll see right through my uniform! This is bad! This is bad!” This caused Uzu to make a face. “Either that girl is incredibly brave, or encredibly stupid.” Ai then turned to her left as she heard growling. She initially did not see anyone but students, but did not look down to see what appeared to be 4 elementary school kids, the one with sunglasses being the one growling, he had brown hair tied to a ponytail and brown eyes, similar to the girl. He wore a black shirt, blue shorts, white slippers, and white shades. 

“Don’t worry sis, I’m coming to-” He seemed to be interrupted and looked next to him and freaked out. Ai followed his eyes and her own widened. She was dressed in rags, but that fierce look and the red streak was unforgettable. It was her.

It was Ryuko. 

She then launched herself up into the air, causing a shockwave below her and landed a knee onto one of the boxing club members, using the other members as stepping stones to the arena. Nearing the upside down girl, Ryuko pulled out her scissor blade, while the girl was gasping as her rescuer came barreling towards her. She then crashed onto the cross, destroying the ankle bindings of the cross. 

“Ryuko!” She cried out as she started to slip down. 

“Hang on tight, ok.” The other club members tried to grab Ryuko, but Ryuko simply jumped up with Mako, causing them to fall onto the tray of powder and into the vat below. After doing a bunch of spins, she landed in front of Takaharu Fukuroda, who stood in a defensive stance, as she held the girl like a surfboard. 

“So, New Girl, we meet again.” 

“Using a girl to get me here is pretty low.” She then put Mako back on her feet. “You wanna fight so bad? Well, I’m right here, so let’s duke it out, one-on-one.” She said, brandishing her blade Fukuroda simply smirked.

“You’re not in a club, but I think I’ll make an exception today. Get ready!” With the sound of a bell and a ring girl signifying the first round, the fight began, though not without the girl getting injured by the Fukuroda, which got Ai a little mad at that.

“I’m gonna haze you, LIKE OF FRESHMAN!” His attack summoned hundreds of boxing gloves which all attacked Ryuko, who seemed to just be tanking the attack. 

“Yeah, you like that?! The ring’s filling up with my Juggernaut of Left Jabs!” He then reeled back his right arm to prepare for an attack. “And here comes, a right straighttttttt-SIKE! It’s really a corkscrew!” The corkscrew, which looked like a drill at this point began barreling towards Ryuko, “Tek! Ken! Fun! Sai!” and it seemed that Ryuko had the drill pierce through her, causing Ai’s eyes to widen in shock.

 _“Ryuko!”_ Ai thought in distraught, not wanting to see her friend die. However, instead of dying, the drill ripped apart the cloak the Ryuko wore, showing that she had blocked the blow with her blade while revealing the outfit underneath. Her hair has become spiky and flowing with it being the same color of black that she had with now an undertone of deep red. Her outfit seems to be a very skimpy suit of black and red armor with an open midriff that is connected by two red straps that went to a steel nipple cover that connected to her upper armor and one in the back. Her upper body armor covered upper body, including her lower-jaw, her arms, which had some gloves with wrist gauntlets, and the upper parts of her breasts, which had a metal piece that served the base for her winged crests, the right one seemed to be sewn shut, but the left crest seemed to be a giant eye. She also had some sort of ventilation on her back as well. Her lower body had a short, skimpy skirt that surrounds a skin tight thong. She also had thigh-high, high-heeled boots. Everyone gasped in shock and Ai simply stared at Ryuko’s appearance as she felt something run down her upper lip and drip onto the ground below, but couldn’t check, as she was looking straight at Ryuko. 

“W-W-Wha?! What the hell are you wearing?!” With her blushing becoming more red, she simply said, 

“None of your damn business.” 

“Y-You cheated! You’re trying to distract me with your sexiness!” Ai did have to agree with Fukuroda on that one.

“It’s not my fault it’s like this!” 

“YOU SLUT! HOW DARE YOU! YOU’RE MOCKING THE GENTLEMAN'S SPORT!” He then started to ogle at the midriff, which Ai did not like. 

“I am not!” Suddenly, Takaharu’s eyes began to darken and he smirked. 

“Alright. In that case I’m stripping down too.” He said as he seemingly began to push down his pants. Ryuko did not like that.

“Uwah, now who's doing the mocking” Suddenly, a red strap near the boxer’s right glove snapped, which revealed a hard, large, girthy, square boxing glove with spikes at the end of it. 

“Time to take off the soft gloves I use for away bouts and bring the pain!” The captain declared.

“What?!” He then brought up the glove as it shined in glory. 

“Behold! This is what the real HONNOUJI ACADEMY BOXING CLUB ATHLETICISM-AUGMENTING TWO-STAR GLOVES LOOK LIKE! UWAHAHA!” He then pulled a chain, revealing even more spikes in the base of the gloves. “I bet you’re asking yourself ‘Why you hide them?’ If I didn’t, the challengers from other schools would be too scared to fight me! But when I bare them for all the world to see, I FEEL EVEN STRONGER! IT’S MY...GOKU….UNI..FORM

“I don’t know the rules of boxing, but I’m pretty sure those are illegal.” She then began to smirk. “Aw well, bring it on.” The second bell has run and the ring girl is back up, brused, but back, signifying the second round of the match. Fukuroda began with a bunch of flips, accidentally hitting the ring girl again, and started with his corkscrew that looked like a drill. 

“I couldn’t tell what you were hiding under that cloak of yours, but now that you’re half-naked, I’m gonna rip hat bikini to shreds, AND SEND YOU FLYING!” His speech ended with a full contact punch to the face. 

**_*CRACK*_ **

Suddenly, a crack was heard, and the boxing club champ smirked. 

***CRACK***

Another crack, and a nervous grimace from the New Girl. 

***CRACK***

Another one, this time with a gasp of anticipation from the audience.

***CRACK***

“It’s over.” Ai states. Suddenly, the glove shatters, its remnants landing on the arena below.

“W-What the hell?!” In front of the ruined glove, Ryuko stood defiant, blushing, and uninjured from the hit. 

‘M-M-My glove!” 

“Looks like your glove’s not the only thing that turns to steel! So does my outfit!” The champion started to sweat and to dip his head back in fear. He then started to punch Ryuko in multiple different angles and various speed while screaming, 

“IMPOSSIBLE! IMPOSSIBLE! IMPOSSIBLE!” 

“Geez, you call those punches?” Cause I’m not feeling anything!” 

Up with Satsuki and the three of the Elite Four on the balcony on top of the school tower, Nonon exclaimed, 

“Whoa, what is she wearing?” Even Inumuta was surprised at this development.

“I think she’s wearing a Goku Uniform!”

“Huh?” Satsuki hummed with intrigue. 

“Huh?” Hummed a familiar teacher.

“Huh?” Hummed the former captive. “WOAH! I didn’t know Ryuko knew how to box.” Suddenly, the young boy from earlier scooted over to her. 

“Yeah, I don’t think she does.” 

“You’re right.” The brown hair duo looked to their right to see Ai, smiling at Ryuko. 

“She is fighting with one pure emotion right now.” Ryuko’s eyes closed with rage building up,

“Alright them.” Until, 

“It’s my turn to have some fun!” Her rage was released. 

“Pure, unadulterated, and defiant rage.” Ai stated, as Ryuko powered up, dodging all of the attacks thrown at her. When she got close enough, she held her weapon by the blade and,

“Left Jab!” Hit Fukuroda with the handle of the blade. She then grabbed the hilt, spun it in her hand, and had the blunt end of the blade hit Fukuroda’s back. “And a Right Hook!” She then put the handle in an angle to be used as a brass knuckle. “And now, an Uppercut!” She punched him, launching him into the air, and soon, fell to the ground, face first. After doing some spinning of her blade, she announced her final strike. “And for desert, a Right Straight!” She sliced at him, causing his clothes to rip to shreds and be nude to hundreds of people in front of him. In Ryuko’s head, she heard the words of the final attack.

“SEN-I-SOSHITS!”

“IMPOSSIBLE!” Exclaimed Sanageyama. 

“A Goku Uniform…” Gamagori started.

“...was defeated?” Finished Jakuzure. Inumuta then exclaimed,

“Her scissor blade is powerful!” But Satsuki realized something,

“No, it isn’t her blade.” Back near the arena, Ai smiled as she saw her lost friend be victorious in her battle against Takaharu Fukuroda. She wanted to go up and congratulate her, but something stopped her, she spotted something. A red thread, a life fiber, float from the ruins of the Goku Uniform, and into the ventilation of the armor Ryuko wore, as it glowed with power. 

“Hmmm, interesting.” Ai said, she then saw Ryuko turn around and strike at the spinning Fukuroda. 

“Now, it’s time to finish you OFF!” She made him fly all the way to Satsuki with many One-Stars blocking Fukuroda’s body, with a little blood getting past them. That’s where Ira, Houta, and Nonon came in, to stop the rest of the blood from reaching Sat-

***SPLAT***

The three of four gasp, a single strand of blood, landed on the sacred face that belonged to Lady Satsuki. She simply said nothing as she wiped off the blood with her right hand thumb. Uzu gasped down below, knowing what had happened, and prepared to go into the arena to deal with the upstart.

“How dare you?!” He climbed up the chains around the arena, but that would be as far as he went.

“Stand down.” Satsuki commanded. Uzu looked up in shock, but Satsuki simply looked down, her eyes gazing at Ai for just a moment before heading back to Ryuko. 

“New Girl. Where did you get your hands on that outfit?” Ryuko didn’t say anything, not yet. Everyone waited with anticipation, until she kicked up the forgotten microphone as she grabbed it in mid-air. The sound echoed as she brought it to her mouth. 

“I got it from my father.” Ryuko simply said. Satsuki’s eyes narrowed.

“Really?” 

“Yeah, really.” Ryuko brandished her weapon in front of her. “And are you seeing this scissor blade? It was left behind by the same scumbag that killed him!” She then pointed the blade directly at Satsuki. 

“And now, you're going to tell me...who this belongs too...Satsuki Kiruyin!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is. A little behind the scenes thing, this chapter made my document from 13 pages to 42, hell yeah. Oh boy, well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and keep staying for the next ones. Also, if you noticed the new tags, yes, it will be happening at some point, I'm just not sure when


	3. Reunions and Tennis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI, I'M BACK. I have been working on this chapter for a long time and boy has the world gone to hell. Luckily, the chapter is ready and for you all too enjoy! In other news, I'm moving, so that will be fun, maybe. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the next installment, I will be working on my other stories after this, since they haven't been update in a while, but I'll try and make sure this isn't a 4 month wait. Enjoy!  
> A.N: HI there, future Darth here, turns out in not moving, so ill be staying where I am now, anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter!

Everyone stared at the girl with the scissor blade, as she stared at Satsuki Kiryuin. The Student Council President simply stared down at Ryuko Matoi, the girl who had defied her. 

“You said your name is Ryuko Matoi, correct? Then am I to believe that you are the daughter of Isshin Matoi.” Satsuki had played this game before, using other people’s emotions against them, and for Ryuko, it worked exceptionally well.

“I knew it, you know who my father was!” Ryuko, while angry, seemed to be getting exhausted, with sweat dripping down from her body and her armor seemingly letting out steam. She then grimaced and groaned in pain and doubled over, getting on one knee and using her blade as leverage. She tried to calm her breathing as she heard a voice call out to her.

“You’re bleeding too much, Ryuko.” 

“Y-You said you wanted blood. You getting full now?”

“No, but in about five minutes, you’re going to lose consciousness.” 

“Why didn’t you say that before?!” Ryuko looked back up to Satsuki, who simply looked down at her, however, with the knowledge that she knew her father, there was only one thing to do. She got up, pointed her blade back at the woman, 

“We’ll pick this up later, Satsuki Kiryuin!” and retreated. “Count on it!” However, Sanageyama was not satisfied with this, ralling the remaining members of the boxing club to charge at the retreating rebel. 

“After her, don’t let her get away!” However, a slam from up top and a large shine at the top of the spire caused The Boxing Club and Sanageyama to turn to the sound. 

“Don’t bother.” 

“Milady!”

“She’ll be back eventually. Leave her be till then.” She then turned away, but not before she spotted a certain someone leaving the entrance. She elected to ignore it for now, but there would be talk later. Meanwhile, down below, Uzu did as he was told with the Boxing Club kneeling before their president. 

“Lady Satsuki… You’re as dazzling as always.” Soon, Satsuki went inside the Student Council Chamber and sat down on her throne. Soroi, the ever faithful butler, poured some tea into a cup for Satsuki. 

“Your tea, Miss. Be careful, it’s hot.” Satsuki took a sip of the tea before whispering to herself.

“So the new girl has a Kamui, eh?” She then smiled, a plan forming into her brain. She couldn’t wait to tell Ai about this. Speaking of…

* * *

It was turning night in Honno City and on one of the rooftops overlooking a house with a large neon sign that said ‘Mankanshoku Back-Alley Clinic’ was AI Ii. She had followed Ryuko silently, seeing a large man with the girl that Ryuko saved and her brother, taking her to what she assumed to be their clinic. She had Inumuta send her a file of the ‘Mankanshoku’ and was delivered to her by drone. She looked down at the files in her hands, in it listed four names, Mako, Mataro, Sukuyo, and Barazo. She recognized Mako and Mataro from the arena earlier, but Sukuyo and Barazo were new faces. Ai looked at the photos. Sukuyo’s photo showed a woman that appeared in her thirties with peach colored skin that had brown eyes and hair that was tied in a bun with a thick fringe over her forehead. She wore a pink dress with an apron in front of the dress and a light green jacket over the dress and white slippers. Barazo was a large, overweight man that had brown, slicked-back hair and eyes and peach colored skin. He also wore a white shirt with a loose black tie and a tan jacket over it. He also had salmon colored shorts with light blue stripes and white slippers. Besides their looks, the only information of note is that Barazo was a ‘Back-Alley Doctor’ that had a casualty rate of 2 for every successful procedure. How he managed to do that, and stay in business, was honestly very concerning to Ai. She closed the file and threw it up into the air, the drone passed and caught it, leaving the area to return to Honnouji Academy. Ai then looked down to the grown and jumped down to the street below. She walked across the street, making sure to look both ways before crossing, and stop in front of the door to the Mankanshoku Household. She started to sweat, having doubts about this. Would Ryuko recognize her? Would she hate her for leaving her? For now, she would have to take Satsuki’s advice to heart, to make it steel. She took a deep breath, brought her hand up, and knocked on the door. She stood in front of the door for a few moments and waited, but no one came to the door. She looked down, as she felt her anxiety build up. 

***CLICK***

Ai looked back up to the door, as it opened slowly to reveal Sukuyo Mankanshoku, the Matriarch of the Mankanshoku family.

“Hello? Can I help you?” 

“U-Um, yes, well, I was wondering if I could come inside? I know it’s late and you probably don’t expect visitors at this time, but-” Ai did get to finish her sentence, as she was pulled in by Sukuyo.

“It’s alright, we just started dinner and you seem like you’re hungry, so come on in!” 

“Ma’am, it’s alright, in fact, I’m not even hungr-” She froze at the scene in front of her. She saw the Mankashou family, sans Sukuyo and included a pug with a grey jacket , eating what seemed to be croquettes with who knows what in it. But at the table was the same girl she saw today, the one who fought in defiance of Satsuki and to find the truth of her father.

It was Ryuko Matoi, her childhood best friend. 

Ryuko looked behind her to see Ai and Sukuyo at the entrance of the dining room. 

“A-Ai?!” Ai said nothing, still taking in Ryuko. Her hair had returned to her original look before she donned her armor, with that red streak of hair still present. Her outfit was different, now sporting a dark, navy blue sailor uniform, with the top being a crop-top with elbow length sleeves, the crop-top itself stopping right above her midriff with her collar having thin, red highlights. Two black suspenders held her skirt up with the help of a black belt. She also had a red scarf with one part of the scarf having multiple colors that seemed to have the shape of an eye, in fact, it seemed to be looking at her. Ryuko was also covered in plenty of bandages that were used to cover the wounds she gained from her battle with Fukuroda. The rest of the family looked up from their meal of unknown ingredients that definitely wouldn’t kill them and looked over to where Ryuko was looking. Mataro was the first to speak. 

“Wait a sec, you're that purple headed chick that we saw today!” Ai looked over to the youngest of the Mankanshoku. 

“You are correct, I am the ‘chick with the purple hair.” She then looked over to Ryuko, who looked like she had seen a ghost. 

“Ryuko Matoi.” Another pause. Ai held out her hand to Ryuko, as if asking to take it. “I need you to come with me, alone.” Ryuko looked at the hand in a questioning look, she looked up to Ai and stared straight at her. 

“Why?” She asked. 

“I just want to talk, we’ll be just outside, so we won’t be far.” Ryuko was still hesitant at taking her hand, but after a minute, Ryuko finally took Ai's hand. Ai then helped Ryuko’s hand, keeping it held as She led her away, all the while, the Mankanshoku family watched as they made their way outside. 

Ai and Ryuko made it outside with no trouble, their hands still intertwined, however, as soon as they were a few steps outside, Ai let go of Ryuko’s hand, causing Ryuko to stop moving as Ai moved forward, facing away from Ryuko and stopping just around 3 feet away. 

“...You must have several questions.” Ryuko raised her eyebrow. “I know that Satsuki didn’t answer much things, but I can try and be a little less-”

“Are you actually Ai Ii?” Ai’s eyes widened. That was her question, if Ai was herself. 

“Yes, I am Ai Ii.” Ryuko narrowed her eyes at her, clearly not believing in her. Ai sighed. 

“Alright, how can I prove that I am me?” Ryuko immediately responded. 

“Tell me something only Ai would know. Something that no one else would know besides me and her!” Ai put a hand on her chin, thinking about something that only she and Ryuko would know. She kept thinking, going through the files in her head, until she finally found it.

“Well?!” Ryuko shouted at this point, getting angry and scowling at Ai. Ai, however, simply put her arms behind her back, and turned to Ryuko, looking straight into her eyes behind her glasses, with a smile on her face. 

“Ryuko Matoi, for the longest time, you protected me and yourself from many bullies during Elementary and Middle School, but during all that time, and even before you snapped at those bullies, I made sure that you had a person you could rely on for emotional support. In fact I think my fondest memory of helping you was probably a few weeks after we first met each other. I was studying in our dorm room and you came in. I looked over to see your eyes, down to the ground, and it seemed that you were trying to hold back tears. So I came over to you and hugged you, whispering that, ‘it was alright, you can let out your tears now.’ which you did.” Ryuko’s eyes widened at this. Ai continued. “After crying for a bit, I asked what was wrong, you said that the bullies in class made fun of your red streak of hair, saying it was ugly and weird. I refuted this, and said, ‘Your streak of hair is the best part, and it has the prettiest shade of red I’ve ever seen.’ After that, you smiled and said thanks, all the while hugging me as tight as you could.” Ryuko’s eyes were now shadowed by her hair, her expression unknown to Ai. “That was my fondest secret, the moment that truly solidified our friendship, Ryuko.” Ai simply smiled while looking at the bandaged girl. Suddenly, Ryuko started to charge at Ai, who panicked. 

“Wait, wait, WAIT!” However, it was useless, as Ryuko didn’t listen, and captured the girl in a tight embrace, showing how taller Ai was compared to Ryuko, who’s face landed softly on her collarbone. Ai looked down at Ryuko, who was holding her tight, and she was crying.

“I-I have been looking for you, for so long. I never stopped looking. And now,” Ryuko looked up at Ai, her tears running down like a waterfall. “I finally found you, Ai.” Ai herself couldn’t hold back and tears sprung forth as she embraced Ryuko in a loving hug. 

“I’m here, Ryuko. You’re not alone. Not anymore.” With that declaration, Ryuko started to cry harder, with Ai joining her, because after 3 long years away from each other, they have finally been reunited.

* * *

“So, you’ve been here this entire time?” It took awhile for the two girls to calm down as they let out all of their emotions. They soon recovered, moving to a nearby roof and began to watch the stars and talk, with Ryuko going first, talking about how she had been searching for her for years, along with her father’s killer for the last couple of months, and not to mention how she got the uniform, which she named Senkestsu . All the while, Ai was listening and making small comments, and laughing at times. Now it was Ai’s turn, and in all honesty, she was a bit nervous. 

“Yeah, guess I have been. I was here when this school was built, and I’ve become an important member of the school.” 

“I see, leave me and do something bigger, is that right?” 

“N-No! It’s nothing like that!” Ryuko laughed at this.

“Calm your titties, I’m just kidding.” Ai sighed a breath of relief. There was a moment of silence after that little exchange.

“You know, I’ve missed this.” 

“Huh?” Ryuko was surprised by this declaration. 

“Yeah, just the two of us, hanging out and talking. I’ve haven’t really done this with anyone else.” Ryuko stared at her in disbelief. 

“R-really, no one else? Not even any other friends?”

“Well, I wouldn’t say that, I have friends, that for sure, but, when it comes to just relaxing and having a real talk with a friend, laying out my emotions, one other person has come close to this.” Ryuko didn’t know what to say, feeling that if she said anything, it would ruin the moment. As she sat in silence, her heart started to beat and her face started to heat up thanks to the words spoken from Ai.

Suddenly, there was a ringing that seemed to come from Ai. I looked at the caller ID, it was Inumuta. She answered the phone, saying, 

“This is Ii, speaking.”

“Ii, it’s nearly midnight, and I believe Lady Satsuki is awaiting your return at the gates.” 

"Understood, I'll be there soon." Ai could just feel Inumuta nodding from behind the phone as he hung up. She then put her phone back in her pocket and looked at Ryuko with a smile. 

“Well, I need to head back, it seems to be my bedtime.” Ryuko laughed at this. 

“Wait, you have a bedtime?” 

“Yes, and you should go to bed too, missy. It is a school day after all.” She offered up a hand to Ryuko, who accepted it. They then jumped off the roof and went to the Mankanshoku Residence. Before Ryuko went inside the residence, Ai hugged Ryuko, who reciprocated the gesture. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Ai then lets go of Ryuko, and turns to go back to the school, with Ryuko watching as she walks away. 

* * *

Ai had finally returned to Honnouji Academy after spending time with Ryuko. It was late at night, possibly around midnight, with most of the Academy already asleep, save for a few members. 

“Ai.” And this few happened to Satsuki Kiryuin, standing at the entrance of Honnouji Academy. 

“Satsuki.” 

“Inumuta already told me of your time with Ryuko Matoi.” Ai sighed at this.

“Of course he did.” Satsuki simply chuckled at this. She then walked over to Ai’s side, putting an arm around her. 

“Don’t worry, you’re not in trouble, I understand, you wanted to see your friend, who you haven’t seen in years.” Ai let out a sigh of relief.

“Thanks, I appreciate that.” 

“You’re welcome. Now come along, I thought you wanted to watch that movie you were mentioning a few days ago?” Ai perked up, looking straight at Satsuki.

“You mean Star Wars: Princess and The Huntress?!” 

“The Very same.” Satsuki said with a smile. 

“What are we waiting for? Let's go and see it!” With that, Satsuki and Ai left the entrance of Honnouji Academy. 

* * *

***RING***

***RING***

***RIN-***

***SMASH!***

“Uhhhhhhhh” Ai groaned, not wanting to get up. She watched the movie with Satsuki at her house, however, since it was already late, she stayed up until around 3 in the morning. 

It was now around 6. 

“Uhhhh, Satsuki! Are you still here?” Ai questioned.

“In the living room.” The person in question responded. Ai got up from her bed and went to the living room to see Satsuki in her robes, drinking some tea that she most certainly got out of the refrigerator. 

“I thought you only drank Soroi’s tea?” Ai said playfully. Satsuki smiled as her cup was held to her lips. 

“I do, but I do like drinking the tea you have as well, it’s sweet.” Ai did have to nod at that, Soroi’s tea was good, however, it was very bitter, which she did like when she was in the mood for that kind of tea. Satsuki then finished the rest of her tea, getting up from the couch and heading to the kitchen sink, putting the cup and plate into the sink and then turned to Ai.

“I need to head out, since Ryuko Matoi is now a part of Honnouji Academy, we will need to watch her closely.” Satsuki then gathered her clothes and went to the other room to change, returning in her uniform. “Ai, do you remember what we discussed last night?” Ai grimaced, Satsuki had a plan, basically to use Ryuko Matoi as a way to train our forces, and to use her as a pawn against Ragyo. Ai didn’t like it one bit, but considering how she handled herself last night, it wasn’t a bad idea. 

“I don’t like it, Satsuki, but I understand.” Satsuki smiled at this and nodded. She placed her robe on the arm of the chair in the living room and went to hug Ai, who reciprocated the gesture. 

“Thank you.” After a minute, Satsuki let go and gathered her things, and went to the door. “I’ll see you later today, Ai.” Said girl smiled.

“You too Satsuki.” With that, she left. After a few seconds, Ai stretched her back and turned to her room.

“Alright, lets get cleaned up!” 

* * *

After getting herself cleaned up and dressed into her Goku Uniform. She soon arrived at the courtyard of Honnouji Academy, where she saw the various No-Stars talking and hanging out, with the One-Stars patrolling and doing other military style activities. No one paid mind to her, sticking to their own businesses as she walked passed them. 

“Oh, Lady Ai!” Except for one. Ai looked over to the voice to see a tall girl who wore a white tennis uniform, which had a lot of tennis balls under the skirt, complete with a tennis hat and a Life-Fiber enhanced tennis rack. The uniform and hat had two translucent stars, showing the rank of the girl. She had long, blond hair tied together into pigtails and sharp, pale blue eyes, with her right eye being covered by a large multi-lensed scope, which was red right now. She smiled with her shark like teeth as she walked over to Ai with a group of girls that looked similar to her. 

“Ah, Omiko, congratulations on the promotion!” Ai said to Omiko. Omiko Hakodate, Captain of the Girls’ Tennis Club, she was just recently promoted to a Two-Star by Lady Satsuki herself, under the recommendation of Uzu Sanageyama and Ai. 

“Well, it was thanks to you and Sanageyama’s recommendations that I was made a Two-Star, so thank you, my Lady, for everything.” Hakodate says as she hugs Ai in a bone-crushing hug, a large blush on her face as she does the action. Ai reciprocates the embrace. They let go of each other, with Omiko asking if Ai would accompany her, to which she agreed. After a few minutes of walking, Ai spoke up. 

“Sooooooo. What are you and your club members doing anyways, considering there are like sixteen of you guys.”

“Well, one of our members missed yesterday’s practice without informing us pior. As such, she must be punished.” Ai nodded. 

“Ok, that’s understandable, harsh, but understandable. So, what’s the punishment gonna be?” The tennis player got a glint in her eye, smiled sharply, and changed her lenses from red to blue as she turned to look at Ai.

“The 110 Million Cannonball Serve!” Ai’s eyes widened. She had seen Omiko and her club dish out this punishment at least twice, it nearly killed the people who were being punished. 

“H-hey, Omiko, don’t you think that you might be taking it a bit extreme, sure, she may need to be punished, but that’s just too much!”

“Lady Ai, as The Girls’ Tennis Club President and Captain, I need to dish out punishment, now you just stand over here and- OH! THERE SHE IS!” Omiko exclaimed, looking over to where her target is, her lens switching to green. Ai looked over to where Hakodate was looking at, her pupils dilated. It was the same girl who was kidnapped yesterday, Mako, along with her recently reunited friend, Ryuko Matoi. She looked at The Tennis Club Captain, who was ordering her troops to aim at the girl. Grinning like a predator who just found fresh meat. Omiko then threw up a tennis ball in the air,

“Omiko, wait!” but it was too late, as Omiko served and hit the ball, making it fly towards the girl’s face, hitting it dead on. The other girls followed suit and served their balls as well. This caused Ai and Ryuko to look in shock as Mako was peppered with a large amount of balls directly to her face. After the deed was done, Ryuko was pissed, and looked over to the direction of where the balls came from. 

“Alright! What’s the big idea?!” She saw Omiko and her possy along with her best friend, Ai, right alongside her.

“Hmm, I take it that you’re the transfer student who was rude to Lady Satsuki.” Getting into her signature stance, the sun shined down onto the Tennis Club President.

“Well I’m the Captain of The Tennis Club, Omiko Hakodate. Pleased to meet cha.” She said in a snarky tone. Ai simply smiled awkwardly and waved to Ryuko. 

“Ai?! What are you doing over there?!” Ryuko shouted, seriously wondering why Ai was with this crazy bitch. 

“Oh, you know, hanging around.” Omiko then cut in.

“I saw Lady Ai walking in the courtyard and invited her to see the punishment of our club member, speaking of.” She then turned to the woman in question. “Mako Mankanshoku, as a member of The Girls’ Tennis Club, you have failed to fulfill your obligations. For this, you shall be purged.” Ryuko was having none of that. 

“What did she do that was so wrong?” 

“Oh, she skipped yesterday’s practice, and anyone who fails to come to practice, will suffer the 110 Million Cannonball Serve.” Ai started to panic a little, not realising that the 110 Million Cannonball Serve seemed to be the only punishment, and, in all honesty, Mako didn’t deserve to be punished for this one. 

“Um, Omiko, I think that you might be taking this a little too hard, besides, it wasn’t her fault that she missed practice, she was being used as a hostage.” Omiko looked over to Ai, her lens changing to red. 

“My dear, Lady AI, if she wanted to be a hostage, she should have asked for permission.” Ai’s face flattened as she heard Omiko’s excuse. Hakodate then turned back to the two girls, her lens returning to their green color. 

“Begin.” 

And the members began serving the balls at Ryuko and Mako, making them seem like a fast moving projectile. Luckly, Ryuko got her case in front of her and Mako went behind Ryuko, as she blocked all of the balls. 

“Are you kidding me?!” Ryuko complained, “Mako, I got this, you better split or you're going to be late.”

“Ok” Mako then quickly slipped past the attacking Tennis Club members as she made her way into the academy. “Thanks bunch! I’ll see you later.” Ryuko had a smug look on her face, as she felt she had claimed another victory in the name of her. As the Tennis Club members and Ai looked to the retreating Mako, The Presidents looked back to Ryuko.

“Soooooo, does this mean that you want to take her place?” 

“Might as well, I kinda owe her for dinner and a bed.” Omiko smiled at this, while Ai frowned and got a little irritated. 

“You’re funny, but if you think your hot stuff just cause you beat Fukuroda. Think again.” 

Ryuko simply pointed at the club president and laughed at this declaration. 

“Ha! I’m gonna rip those uniforms right off your body! Come on, Senketsu!” Ryuko striked a pose and prepared to change form.

…

And waited.

…

And waited.

…

“Hey! Senketsu, come on! Let’s do this! What’s wrong with you, man?” Ryuko complained to her sailor uniform as she punched it to try and make it work. Ai and Omiko simply looked confused, with Ai looking very concerned, and Omiko just looking very annoyed. 

“Um, Ryuko, are you ok?” Ryuko simply smiles and looks at Ai.

“Don’t worry! It’s all good!. Just. Be. Patient.” Ryuko replies, punching her clothes as she talked to her friend. Omiko looked between Ai and Ryuko and her right eye twitched. 

“We haven’t even begun to fight and i’m already disappointed.” She growled in anger as her lens switched to the color of blue. “DIE!” 

“Hey, give me a sec, I’m not re-” Before she could finish her sentence, the rebel was bombarded by a barrage of tennis balls, which forced her to be thrown off the side of the courtyard and into the sewage flow beyond the courtyard. As she plummeted to the water below, Ai rushed over to the edge, only to find that Ryuko had been swept away by the currents of the sewage.

“RYUKO!” Ai yelled, shouting in vain. As she looked over, she overheard Hakodate say

“Love, that’s it? Wasn’t much of a challenge.” 

She wanted to yell at Hakodate, berate her, make her wish she wasn’t born. However, she had to trust Ryuko, that she wasn’t dead. 

“Lady Ai,” The club president spoke up, “are you coming, we still have to capture Mankanshoku.” Ai straightened up and walked towards her. When she got to the girl with the lenses, she looked to her and said, 

“No, but I will meet you for your practice after school.” Omiko smiled at this and nodded excitedly. “By the way, Hakodate.” The girl then tensed up, as Ai has not called her by her last name in a long time. Ai then placed a hand on her cheek, making the other girl blush. “If Ryuko was hurt badly because of that, or, I don’t know, dies.” Ai moves her hand slowly as she says this, grasping Hakodate’s chin at the end, and makes her look into her eyes. “I. Will. Break you.” Ai then lets go of Omiko and walks away. The club members look at Ai’s disappearing form and look back to their president. 

“Madam President,” A member begins, “are you alright?” The club president said nothing for a moment. 

“Heh. Hahahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHA!” Until she started laughing. This started to freak out the club members, who weren’t used to Omiko being like this. 

“Um, Madam President?” Hakodate then started to calm down and said, 

“That’s Lady Ai for you, when she is mad, she makes you all flustered.” Omiko then licked her lips as she said this, making the members grimace. She then turned to her troops and gave her orders. “Now! Let us get our unruly club members, and begin the purge.” The club members saluted and followed The President to their objective. 

* * *

Meanwhile, in the sewers below Honnouji Academy, a familiar blue haired teacher, looking at a girl, hanging by a guitar case.

“Ehh, poor kid.”

* * *

Ryuko opened her eyes, adjusting her eyes to the lighting of the room. She felt a cloth over her body and that she was on a piece of furniture, possibly a couch or bed, she wasn’t sure. 

“Welcome back to the land of the living.” Her eyes adjusted to where the voice was coming from. She propped herself up and looked to see someone familiar to her, staring at the blinds.

“W-Wait, aren’t you a teacher?” Said teacher turned to her.

“That’s right. I’m your homeroom teacher, Aikuro Mikisugi.” He started to scruff his hair a bit. “You’ve had a big day, hope you learned something after that beating.” Ryuko looked at the teacher, confused and dazed, however, she felt her shoulder getting colder and her blanket fell down a little. She looked down to see how far it had gone down. 

Only to find that she was nude. 

“W-Wha-!” She looked around frantically for her clothes and saw that her uniform was hanging on a coat hanger nearby.

“OH MY GOD! Did you undress me?!” Aikuro simply smiled and said,

“Yep, and now that you're awake,” he got up from the windowsill, “it’s time to teach you a thing or two, about your body.” Ryuko tried to move back in fear of what this man would try to do. However, she decided that she wasn’t going to be the damsel in distress, she was the knight damn it. 

“You.” She growled. She then charged at the man. “Freaking pervert!” However, before the blow was struck, Mikisugi dodged her attack and pulled three small objects from his shirt and threw them at Ryuko, which landed on Ryuko’s back and held the blanket that she used to cover herself. This caused Ryuko to freak out. 

“Wha-What did you do?! I can’t move!” Ryuko freaked out even more, trying to calm down, however, it was useless. 

“Would you calm down.” Aikuro said, pushing his glasses up. 

“WHAT DID YOU DO!” 

“It’s aesthetic acupuncture. By the way, it looks like your blood is running hot.” she them saw the blue haired devil pull out something that made her completely terrified.

A syringe with a large needle. 

“Mind if I take some.” She shook her head profusely, all the while saying. 

“No! I hate needles! No! No!” In the end though, she closed her eyes, clenched her cheeks, and sucked it up as blood was being drained from her body. 

“I bet you’re wondering why your Kamui didn’t activate when you wanted it too.” Mikisugi said with a smug look on his face. Before Ryuko could respond, he pushed the plunger of the needle down, releasing the blood stored within it, hitting Senketsu with it. Suddenly, he seemed to glow and transform, until he was wiggling out of control. 

“More! Feed me more!” The now awakened uniform begged. 

“Wow, look who decided to wake up now.” Ryuko said in an angry tone. 

“Ryuko?” This comment just made Ryuko even more enraged. 

“You Dumbass! You totally left me hanging! Where were you?”

“Ok guys, let’s calm down.” Aikuro said to them before revealing his true form. He slicked back his hair, loosened his shirt, removed his glasses, revealing his blue eyes, and, somehow, got rid of the scraggly beard on his chin. 

“Now do you understand.” The color of purple enveloped the room. This just made Ryuko feel weird.

“What are you talking about?” 

“I’m talking about your Kamui, your blood wakes it up.” Ryuko’s eye twitch.

“I have no idea what this Kamui thing is, are you talking about my sailor uniform?” Mikisugi then threw off his tie, saying.

“Correct.” This made him slowly reveal his body, a lengthy, but muscular build with an eight-pack. Slowly, his clothes started to take themselves off as he explained that situation. 

“You late father, Isshin Matoi, made it. It’s more powerful than any Goku uniform, and the one who masters wearing it, will be the one with a chance of beating Satsuki Kiryuin.” While Ryuko was still weirded out with all the stripping and the glowing, she did think that this weird dude did have a point. She reluctantly took the bait thrown in front of her. 

“Ok, who are you?” 

“First you have to prove yourself you deserve the answer, then I’ll give it to you.” This caused Ryuko to groan. 

“How do I prove it?” 

“Beat the Tennis Club Captain, Omiko Hakodate. If you can’t master your Kamui and defeat her, you don’t stand a chance against Satsuki.” As he was saying this, Ryuko realized that the blanket covering her was slipping and she couldn’t do anything to stop it, causing her to panic. Suddenly, a siren went off.

“Uh oh, better get ready, afternoon classes are about to start.” As Aikuro was talking, he removed the needles in Ryuko’s back, though this did cause the blanket around her to fall. Luckily, she grabbed it fast enough that Aikuro didn’t see anything. He then went over to grab something. It seemed to be a red glove with steel knuckle guards and a large wrist guard with something that is able to be moved in there, what it was, she was not sure. 

“Take this with you, it’s called a Seki Tekko. It makes giving blood to your Kamui..‘easier.’” Now Ryuko was sure what that thing on the guard was. She grabbed the glove and her uniform and said,

“Yeah, ok. I’ll go pound her into submission. Once I’m done though, you're going to tell me everything you know.” Aikuro gave her the ‘OK’ sign. 

* * *

Later in the day, the main courtyard of Honnouji Academy was converted to multiple tennis fields to have The Tennis Club practice. There, the club members serve at different targets, making sure their accuracy is on point. The Captain of the team zoomed in on her target, calculated the trajectory, began to serve, hitting the ball with her customized tennis club made of the same materials Fukuroda’s gloves were made of, and destroying a part of the already ruined target. Sanageyama, who was overseeing the practice of The Tennis Club.

“Looking good, Hakodate.” She smiled with a shark-like grin.

“Thank you, sir. It’s all thanks to the Goku Uniform Lady Satsuki provided for me. The Tennis Club is going to own Hokkaido at the tournament. You can bet on it.” Suddenly, they both heard some noises to see Mako being pulverized by hundreds of balls served from 29 club members. 

“Explain.” Sanageyama ordered. 

“Apparently Miss Mankanshoku here has not been doing her part in the club, so she’s being ‘purged’ as a result.” Hakodate and Sanageyama looked to the voice that spoke up to see Ai walking towards them. 

“Ai, what are you doing here? I thought you would be cooped up in that library of yours.” Ai smiled at this. 

“While you correct that I would usually be in my library, I was given permission by Omiko here to watch the team practice.” Omiko blushed at this.

“It’s nothing, Lady Ai, I just wanted you to see me in action before I leave for the Hokkaido match.” Sanageyama raised his eyebrow, but said nothing. 

“That’s enough of that!” The group heard a familiar voice declare, they turned to see Ryuko Matoi, blocking a lot of tennis balls that were heading Mako’s way. 

“Huh, Ryuko!” Mako exclaimed. 

“So, the new girl’s come back.” Sanageyama said with a smile. Hakodate’s sharp grin widened as she stepped towards Ryuko and the captured Mako. Ai simply looked from where she was standing, near Uzu.

“Here for another beating, huh?” 

“Yeah right, as if!” She then points to The Tennis Club Captain, her Seki Tekko attached to her hand. “I’m gonna knock you all on your asses.” Ryuko then brought her glove to her chest and brought her other hand to the device in her glove, allowing blood to flow. “Let’s do it, Senketsu!” She then transformed into the armor that was used against Fukuroda, illbeat in what looked like to be a painful way. In fact, Omiko commented on it as steam blew out of the armor. 

“Ohh, that looked painful and embarrassing, you masochistic stripper.” This made Ryuko angry. 

“OH BITE ME, I’M NOT A STRIPPER!” 

“Could have fooled me.” The Captain then summoned a squad of elite players and began to fire their ultimate attack. 

“READY! 110 MILLION CANNONBALL SERVE!” With that order, the squad fired, with a volley of balls at Ryuko, too many to dodge, too many to block.

But not enough to stop her. 

She threw her guitar case to the ground, unsheathing her scissor blade and threw her guard preparing for the right moment to-

***SLASH***

***SLASH***

***SLASH***

Multiple balls land on the floor, then seconds later, split into 6 pieces, then all the balls explode into nothing, remnants of the round objects float down onto the ground. Hakodate is enraged by this. Ai is impressed, she has not seen anyone survive the 110 Million Cannonball Serve, and she is really happy that Ryuko survived it unscathed. 

“Fault! You’re disqualified, New Girl!” This confused literally everyone in the area. 

“WHAT?!” Ryuko exclaimed.

“Yeah, I’m gonna have to agree with Ryuko on this one, Sanageyama, what are you talking about?” Uzu looked to Ai and said, 

“While I can give her credit for cutting through that attack, I got to say that slicing balls is against the rules.” He turned back to Ryuko. “You may have won the battle, but you lost the match!” 

“....Eh?” This made Ryuko even more confused. Won the battle, but lost the match? What the hell does that even mean? 

“Um, Ryuko.” Ryuko looked to Ai. 

“I think he’s saying this because you’re standing on a tennis court.” Ryuko looked down to see that she was indeed standing on a tennis court. Ryuko then took a few minutes to process this information, and when she did,

“What! That’s bullshit right there!” she was mad. However, Uzu retorted. 

“Well, those are the rules of the game today.” 

“But that’s ridiculous, what about yesterday, huh!” 

“Yesterday is yesterday, today is a different day.” 

“YOU MOTHER! That’s crazy! When we were boxing, we-” Uzu looked away with an annoyed and angry expression.

“It doesn’t matter, you’re disqualified!” 

“Ok, that’s enough!” Everyone stopped talking and looked at Ai, who had her fingers pressed to her temple. 

“Look, listen, Sanageyama, we will say that this is your victory, but I think that Ryuko should at least have a fair chance against Hakodate.”

“She’s totally right!” 

“Huh?” Everyone looked over to find that Mako had gotten out of her bindings and was next to Ryuko. She brought her hands across as for some unknown reason, a light shined down onto Mako and the sounds of what were maybe angels(?) were summoned. 

“Ryuko deserves to fight in a match, and besides, Ryuko won! Ryuko won, and I can prove it!” Everyone looked dumbfounded at the freed captive as Uzu said,

“Uhhhh. Ok?” 

“If Ryuko hadn’t stepped in, and saved me yesterday, then I would have been totally dead right now. So even though technically she lost the match, because of friendship she totally won, and everyone knows that if you win with friendship, you win at life!” Everyone was just looking at her, stuned, unsure of what to say. “And Lady Ai right here, she has the right idea! That she did not get her chance to shine! So Ryuko will beat you in Tennis. Even in Tennis! Even in Tennis! SHE’LL WIN!” There was silence for a brief represe until Ryuko spoke up,

“Huh?” then Sanageyama,

“Huh?” then Ai,

“Huh?” then Omiko,

“Ahaha. If she wants to challenge me, The Captain of The Tennis Club to a Tennis match, then it’s her funeral!” With that, she changed her lens to red, as it shined as if she had seen blood and was about to go wild. Meanwhile, Mako went over with a tennis rack she had and held it out to Ryuko. 

“Here you go, knock your socks out.” Ryuko looked at Mako as she smiled with the innocence of a child. Ryuko also looked down at the rack, which on the handle, read, ‘Mankanshoku.’ Ryuko smiled 

“Alright, I gotcha.” She then grasped the rack and walked towards Hakodate. Come on then, let’s do this!” 

“HOLD IT!” Everyone looked to Sanageyama. “If we are going to have an all out match, we are gonna need a court! So, everyone will need to wait here for 30 minutes and we’ll get this game started.” Everyone nodded. 

“Lady Ai!” Ai looked over to Omiko, who was waving over to her. “I will dedicate this beatdown to you, My Lady!” Ai simply said,

“Thanks, Omiko! I’ll be rooting for you!” and gave her a thumbs up, causing the captain to blush and walked off, to prepare for the match. Ai chuckled at that and turned to Ryuko, who gave her a look. 

“Oh, so you’re going to root for her, but not your best friend.” Ryuko said playfully, Ai chuckled again and said,

“Don’t worry, I’ll be rooting for you too. By the way, I got some advice for Hakodate.” Ryuko’s face turned serious at this. Mako also listened in, since she was there. 

“Omiko is a great Tennis player, definitely the best at our school, she’s powerful and precise in her strikes. So, you're gonna need to be her with speed and agility, as well as making sure that you are as focused, no, even more focused than her.” Ryuko nodded at this.

“Thanks, I’ll make sure to keep that in mind.” After that advice, they all waited for the court to be constructed. As this was happening, hundreds of No-Stars heard about the match and showed up. In the end, the court itself was blue while the out-of-bounds area was red. The net was barbed and was held together by what appeared to be two large spikey columns connected to two large Axes. The walls of the court were blue with red highlights, and had spikes connected on all sides as it held up the crowd. Sanageyama himself stood in an umpire chair that served more for intimidation sake than anything, as it was full of spikes and didn’t seem like a good place to sit. The crowd cheered as Sanageyama finally began the announcements

“This will be one match, and one match only! Who's gonna serve first?” Ryuko said nothing, simply humming as she pulled on the strings of the tennis racket. While in the background, Mako was saying,

“I got your back, Ryuko!” Ai was not speaking, interested in what would happen in the match. That didn’t mean that she wasn’t nervous. Hakodate then lazily pointed to Ryuko, who was then given a tennis ball. 

“Ha, if the rookie wants to serve first, that’s fine by me.” Ryuko started to bounce the ball with a smile on her face. 

“Awesome, then let’s get this thing rolling.” She then threw up the ball and began her serve. “Watch out! Here. It. Comes!” She hit the ball, making it soar through the air, going towards the other side of the court. Hakodate licked her lips in anticipation, her lens turned to green, and she moved forward. She rushed towards where the ball would land, and swung, hitting the ball in the dead center of her racket. 

“Right back at ya!” She shouted, forcing the ball back to Ryuko’s side of the court. It bounced on the ground once, away from Ryuko’s position. Remembering what Ai said, Ryuko jumped towards the ball as fast as she could, and hit the ball with the sweet spot of the racket. It managed to hold on, despite the force of the hit, causing Hakodate and the crowd to be surprised. 

“No way?!” Hakodate exclaimed. Ai nodded furiously with a smile, as she could tell that this match would actually be very exciting. Ryuko then shot the ball towards the other side of the court, but was quickly intercepted by Omiko. Ryuko gasped, but quickly moved her body to try and catch the ball in time. She made it in time, however,

 ***POP***

The ball tore through the strings of the racket, exploding on the spikes behind her. 

“Love-15!” Ryuko recovered from the quick movement she just pulled and looked to her opponent, who was smiling wickedly. Ryuko did the same and threw the ruined racket to the ground. 

“Nice reflexes.” 

“I’m just getting warmed up, and speaking of warmed up, I hope you are, because you’re gonna feel the might of my Tennis Spec Athleticism Augmented Goku Uniform!” 

“Ha, We’ll see about that.” 

“And one more thing.” Ryuko’s eyebrows rose in response. 

“She’s mine.” Ryuko was confused, who was her’s.

“What?” 

“I saw the way you and Lady Ai interacted, and you are not worthy of her, so let me tell you that she is mine, and not yours.” This made Ryuko angry, unbelievably so. Ryuko clenched her left hand into a fist as she was given a new ball and racket.

She was so gonna take down this bitch. 

“Ryuko, calm down, your blood is running hot!” Senketsu warned, Ryuko didn’t respond, angry eyes focusing on Hakodate as she bounced the ball. She began her serve, hitting it really hard, making it shoot out like a bullet.

“MOTORMOUTH!” Ryuko shouted in anger. However, Omiko immediately retaliated and deflected the shot into the ground of the court, creating a crater, and went toward Ryuko. 

“This time, I’m ready for it!” While she did say that, her anger got the best of her as the ball landed on the beam of the racket, and went straight to her face, making her left cheek red and caused her to fly to the spikes behind her. 

“Love-30!” 

“Too bad your anger made you predictable, because I knew you were going to do that.” A cloud of dust and smoke still covered where Ryuko landed, this caused Ai to be a little nervous, so she called out to Ryuko.

“Hey, Ryuko, are you alri-OHMYGOODNESSHOTBODHOLYSHIT!” What she saw caused the entire crowd and herself to get massive nosebleeds as they saw something out of an anime. They saw that Ryuko was hanging by two spikes, upside down with her legs split to hold her in place. Her skirt was lifted up to show her thighs and hips, though luckily not her sacred area. Her entire torso was shown to the world even more than usual and her boobs were following gravity and were pointed towards the ground.

“I put a special spin on that one!” Ryuko groaned at that comment. 

“Woah, Ryuko! You’re flashing the crowd!” Ryuko turned to Mako, who was covering and uncovering her eyes with her fingers and said, 

“P-Please don’t let Ai see this.” However, as both Ryuko and Mako looked over to where Ai was sitting, which was right of Mako, they saw her limp on the chair, white eyes, blood running down her nose, and foam coming out of her mouth, all the while saying incoherent words.

“IsawRyukolikethisIcandiehappyholyshitsohotomgwhendidshegetsohotimgoingtodie.” After seeing Ai in that state and remembering her enemy’s words, Ryuko had enough.

“Alright, that does it.” She got up and took all of her rage and turned it into power, the straps and armor whipped into place and steam formed from parts of the armor. 

“HERE. WE. GO!” Ryuko shouted with all her might as she served the ball, her power, her anger, her embarrassment, all channeled through her and to the racket. At this point, Ai had recovered from her hotness-induced coma and looked at what she was doing, and, remembering what happened to Omiko’s first racket after ingesting too much Life-Fiber energy, shouted to Ryuko,

“Wait, Ryuko! Don’t use too much energy, or-” 

***Splinter***

“It. Will. Explode, oh dear.” With Ryuko drawing too much power, she accidentally shattered her racket, as well as the ball she was going to serve.

“And Fault!” Uzu said with a smug look on his face. While this was all happening, Ryuko was freaking out.

“Oh come on!” She exclaimed, but was simply handed another racket and ball to serve. When she served, she didn’t use as much power, but it didn’t help, as the ball landed back onto her side of the court. 

“Double Fault! Love-40!” On the sidelines, Mako was sleeping on a spike and Ai decided to try and wake her up by poking her in the shoulder, it worked, but immediately freaked out when she woke up.

“Ryuko! This is your last shot!” 

“What are you waiting for!” Hakodate jeered, “Go ahead and serve already!” 

“Damn it!” Ryuko spoke softly to herself. “What the hell am I supposed to do? If I don’t use enough power, I’m going to lose, but if I use too much, the freaking racket is going to explode!” 

“Ryuko!” She looked down to the eye of Senketsu, who was looking straight at her. 

“Use your Scissor Blade!” Ryuko raised her eyebrow, questioning Senketsu’s idea, but he simply continued. “It’s the only thing that can withstand our power, trust me.”

“Got it!” Ryuko looked over to where Mako was napping, having switched the spike for the blade. 

“Mako!” She immediately woke up, looking at her friend. “My scissors!” Mako then got up, pulled the scissor from the wall, and threw it over to Ryuko. Who catched it without even looking. She then plucked some string from her skirt, and and spung it around the handle of the blade, making her own racket. Ryuko smirked at this.

“Ok then, I’m back in the game!” Ai smiled at this development, while the crowd whispered hushed words at what Ryuko had done. Sanageyama and Hakodate, however, were not pleased. 

“What! That’s not regulation!” Uzu then blew his whistle and yelled, 

“Faul-” However, a bright light shined down upon him and the crowd, signifying that Satsuki Kiryuin had arrived on the scene. Everyone looked up to the student council president with various reactions.

“No. It’s fine, Hakodate, keep playing.” Satsuki ordered in a regal manner. “Show her the power of your Two-Star Uniform.” The Captain stood in awe for a second until she and her superior bowed before their ruler.

“At Once.” 

“My Lady.” 

Satsuki continued to look down at the crowd, first looking at Ryuko, who looked at her with anger. She then shifted her gaze towards Ai, who looked up at her and gave her a thumbs up while smiling. This caused Satsuki herself to smile and returned her gaze to the match before her. Down below, Ryuko was getting pissed just by looking at the Heiress. 

“The same as always. You, stand up there on your pedestal like your some queen, giving orders to your slaves down below.” She clenched her blade in anger. “Ha, what a poser.” Satsuki simply smiled down to her and said, 

“I’m just here to observe. Let’s see how much power you can draw from that Kamui.” This surprised Ryuko, how did she know about her Kamui?

“You bitch. How the hell do you know this thing’s called a Kamui?!” 

“Oh please.” Satsuki scoffed. “Your opponent is waiting over there.” She stubbornly continued to glare at Satsuki, definitely staring at her.

“Ryuko!” Said girl looked over to the voice, which happened to be Ai. “Focus on the match, focus on the things in front of you first.” 

“That’s right new girl!” Hakodate taunted as she slammed her racket to the ground. “Your opponent is right here, and I’m gonna use you as target practice for the Hokkaido match. Besides, you’ll never be able to beat Lady Satsuki, and make sure that Lady Ai knows that you aren’t worthy of her..” Ryuko turned to her opponent and growled at her, but got in a battle stance, and grabbed a new ball to prepare for the final round. 

“We’ll see about, bitch.” 

She then began to serve the ball, throwing it in the air, Ryuko followed, doing the same, and charged all of her power, now confident that her blade won’t shatter, and hit the ball, creating a blinding red light as she hit the ball. It landed onto Omiko’s side of the court, causing her to move to intercept the ball, though with the force behind the serve, she struggled to hit it back.

“I got my training to fall back on,” Hakodate strangled out. “but she’s got nothing!” She swung the ball to the other side, but was too slow, as Ryuko overshadowed her as quickly as she swung, hitting the ball with her blade, creating a bright, red light, with a ferocious look on her face. 

“Who cares about training when you’re just pissed off!” Hakodate freaked out and hid behind her racket, but Ryuko didn’t care, as she swung with her blade, ball in the string, to hit her opponent’s racket. This went on for several seconds, until the ball was pushed into her face, and with the force made from the hit, caused Hakodate to fly back and crash into the wall behind her. Spikes started to shoot from where Hakodate landed, luckily Ryuko managed to destroy the oncoming spikes. However, many of them managed to get past her, charging towards the crowd, which included Mako and Ai. Mako screamed at the thought of being impaled by the large spikes. However, they never came, as the spikes erupted into dust and smoke, impairing her vision. Mako coughed and hacked as she tried to wave the dust from her eyes. When the dust cleared, she saw Ai standing with a book in hand, a purple glowing rune on the front of the cover, fading as she closed the book. She looked back at Mako,

“Are you ok, Miss Mankanshoku?” 

“Uh huh.” Mako responded. Ai smiled at this.

“That’s good, let’s see how Ryuko is doing.” Speaking of which, as this was going on, Omiko was flying towards Ryuko at an incredible speed, who saw this and flipped her blade. She sliced at the oncoming Captain, causing her to flip out of control, until her uniform tore from the attack given from Ryuko. 

“SEN-I-SOSHITSU!” The thread from the uniform floated down and into the armored uniform, it glowed a bright red as it took in the thread, showing an increase of power. Ai and Mako rushed down to Ryuko, with Mako shouting to the world with glee.

“YOU DID IT, RYUKO!” Ai real quickly got Hakodate down from a spike she landed on, blushing as she held the naked body of the fallen captain. As she put her down, Ai whispered in her ear,

“I’m proud of you Omiko, you did the best you could.” After which, she went over to Ryuko, who had her blade on her shoulder and a smile on her face. 

“Nice job there, ‘New Girl’, looks like you won the match. Maybe you deserve a reward for this.” Ai teased. Ryuko blushed at this and ruffled the back of her hair. 

“Well, while that would be nice, I think I’m fine right now. In all honesty, I’m just glad I won that match. Too bad Hakodate won’t be going to that Hokkaido match now, cause today’s game for her is a total loss.” However, they felt the wind change and looked past the net. There, Sanageyama stood there with his hands in his pockets, and a dark look on his face, with multiple One-Stars behind him.

“Not quite, you cocky bitch.” Ryuko got back into a battle stance, but Ai put a hand in front of her, telling her to stop. 

“That’s enough Sanageyama, the match is over, she won.” This made Uzu mad. 

“Ai, why the hell are you defending her?! In case you didn’t realize, she is an enemy of Lady Satsuki!” 

“Don’t worry, Sanageyama. Besides, The New Girl did win.” Everyone turned to look behind Sanageyama, including Sanageyama himself, showing that Satsuki was indeed behind him. The entirety of the One-Stars formed a circle around Satsuki and the others and Uzu backed off and kneeled before her, though Ai still stood next to Ryuko, but then went to the side in between the two when Satsuki nodded at her. 

“Well, then, now that we’re face to face, I wanna know if you’re the one who killed my Dad!” Satsuki simply said nothing and suddenly, Ryuko’s armor was sliced, damaged. 

“W-What the-” Satsuki flourished her sword in her right hand while holding the sheath with her left, revealing a magnificent and ominous obsidian blade. 

“If you wish to learn the answer to it, then fight me for it.” This declaration made Ai sweat, because she knew, given the chance, Ryuko would fight Satsuki, and, in Ai’s humble opinion from knowing both women for years, Satsuki would probably kick Ryuko’s ass. It also didn’t help that Ryuko was probably exhausted and probably couldn’t fight another battle. 

“Ryuko,” Senketsu piped in, “try to beat her within two minutes, or you’ll pass out again.” 

“Well, why don’t you try and not drink so much blood.” Satsuki then readied her blade, the blade shined as she prepared to strike. 

“Secret Sword: Bakuzan. It’s blade is sharper than yours, it can cut through anything. Even a Kamui.” With that declaration, Satsuki began with an overhead strike, however, Ryuko paused, as she felt the enormous and giant presence of Satsuki, causing her to quiver in fear until the last second, where she brought up her blade to block Kiryuin’s. The Shockwave caused the One-Stars behind Ryuko to be blown away and the ground to rise from the Earth. Ai had to cover her face to make sure that the dust and rubble wouldn’t get in her eyes. 

“Argh, I can’t keep this up! She’s too strong!” Ryuko exclaimed to herself as she blocked the powerful Bakuzan. Satsuki humed at this and narrowed her eyes at this. As the deadlock continued, Ryuko’s armor began to steam up until a smoke screen was formed around her, allowing her to retreat from the deadlock. The smoke cleared to show an angry Ryuko with a cheerful Mako holding the case and her own bag amidst the ruins of the arena wall. 

“Next time I see you, we’re gonna finish this thing! Let’s go, Mako!” 

“Ok!” Another smoke screen erupted from Ryuko, but when the smoke cleared, Ryuko and Mako were gone. Satsuki lowered her stance to a relaxed yet guarded state as Sanageyama and Ai stood behind her. 

“Forgive me, My Lady, I underestimated her.”

“Demote Hakodate to No-Star, and set up an inter-league match with the Sumo Club in Hokkaido.” She ordered as she began to sheath her blade, with medics taking Hakodate away. 

“Just as I thought, Kamui’s are quite powerful.” Ai began to once again sweat in worry as she heard Satsuki’s words. 

“You have my attention, Ryuko Matoi.”


	4. The Wedding Dress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, TECHINICALLY NOT 4 MONTHS......Ok it took 4 months, I'm sorry. However, I think you guys will enjoy what I have written today! Shout out to my friend for reading this and making sure it is all good for you guys to read! I hope you guys enjoy, and I can't wait to write the next chapter!

“Sooo, on January the tenth, 1933, Hitler’s inaugurated into power. Soon after they aggressively pursue a dictatorial government for Germany.” It was the day after Hakodate’s defeat. In Second-Year Class K, Aikuro Mikisugi was teaching his class about more of the rise of Nazi Germany, calmly explaining what had happened. However, he also had a feeling overcome him, like he was being watched, not like his class was watching him, no, this was a killer watching him. He could tell where it was coming from though. Ryuko Matoi, the girl who defeated Hakodate, and the person who he promised answers too. 

And she was still waiting.

So Mikisugi had to suck it up, and wait to get away after class. 

Except, it didn’t work out and after class, Ryuko was following after him, growling as she did. 

Luckily, he had a way out. 

As Ryuko saw him turn a corner, she quickly ran after him. However, instead of finding him, she accidentally bumped into someone as she turned the corner. While she didn’t fall to the floor, she lost her footing, causing her to look away from the person she bumped into.

“Argh! Hey! Watch where you’re-” 

“Ryuko?” Ryuko’s eyes widened at the voice. She looked up to see Ai, smiling at her, but also had a questioning look on her face. 

“Ai?!” 

“Hey Ryuko! What’s up?” Ryuko then grumbled.

“I’m trying to find my stupid teacher.”

“Aikuro Mikisugi?” Ryuko’s eyes widened as Ai told her the teacher’s name. 

“How?”

“Ryuko. I am an important member of Honnouji Academy, remember?” Ryuko blushed as she looked away.

“Y-Yeah, I know. I’m still surprised.” Ai giggled at that as Ryuko smiled slightly.

“Well don’t be. Anyways, I’m sure you’ll-” 

“OH RYUKO!” Both Ai and Ryuko looked to the sudden intrusion to find the bullet known as Mako Mankanshoku flying towards them. Ryuko managed to catch her though, spinning her around in the air to slow her down, then placing her down gently. 

“Nice catch.” Ai complements. 

“Thanks.” Ryuko replies, however, she notices a note on Mako’s back. Ai also looks over Ryuko’s shoulder as they both read the note. 

“See me after school at my place. -Aikuro Mikisugi.” Ryuko growled at this as she grabbed the paper and crushed it in her hand. “That shifty bastard.” Mako made a confused sound as Ryuko got even madder. 

“Ryuko.” She immediately looked over to Ai, a wave of calmness coming over her. 

“Do you need me to do something about this?” Ai said in a serious tone. It made her happy, that even if she was a part of Honnouji Academy, that she still cared for her. 

“Nah, I got it, just need some answers from the teach, that’s all.” Ai took a deep breath, and exhaled. She walked up to Ryuko and gave her a quick hug. Ryuko, surprised by this, didn’t know what to do. 

“Awww.” Mako said in the background. Ai released the hug, but kept her hands on Ryuko’s shoulders. 

“Ok, but if you need anything, let me know. And if you need something, find me or my assistants at the library, okay?” Ryuko looked into Ai’s eye as she was unable to speak words. She then gave Ai a soft smile and nodded.

“Okay.” Ai smiled at that and let go of Ryuko’s shoulders. Ai then turned around and waved to Ryuko as she walked away.

“Ai!” Ryuko shouted. Ai turned around to look at Ryuko. 

“Do you want to do something tonight?” Ai smiled at Ryuko, rubbing the back of her head as she did. 

“Sorry Ryuko, I have some plans tonight, but I promise we can do something else later.” Ryuko frowned, but nodded. Ai nodded too and said as she walked away,

“I’ll see you later, Ryuko Matoi.” Ryuko watched as Ai left the highway, while sad that she would not be able to do anything with her yet, she was still happy that she cared, showing that her years of searching had been worth it.

“I didn’t know that you and Lady Ai were friends.” Ryuko turned to Mako, who was smiling at her with an energy that seemed to brighten the day. "I knew that you both seemed to know each other, since she called you out and congratulated you yesterday. But I didn't think that you were friends." Ryuko smiled at this and nodded.

"Yeah, she was basically my childhood friend. We've known each other since we were both small." 

"Ooooh! Tell me more! How did you both meet?!" Ryuko chuckled at Mako's child-like curiosity.

"Remind me later and I'll tell you. For now," Ryuko's smile disappeared, and a scowl replaced it. "I've got a bastard to meet up with."

"....Huh?" 

* * *

The sun started to set on Honnouji Academy, and most of the students have gone to their homes to rest for the night. However, Ryuko was not like most students, instead, she was in the dark room of her homeroom teacher, tapping her foot repeatedly as she waited impatiently for Akurio to say something, who had been leaning on the open window sill. Ryuko growled as he continued to look outside to the city below as the sun glared at him from the horizon. Ryuko then moved her legs to have her feet planted on each other as she leaned on them to glare at Akurio even harder, who groaned and rubbed the back of his head.

“Ahhhh, we have a problem.” Mikisugi groaned. “I saw the way you were staring at me in class, all passionately. It would be bad for both of us if people started gossiping about our relationship.” Ryuko finally had enough and got up from the couch and pulled Mikisugi from the window, exclaiming, “Woah!” as he is pulled from his shirt by the girl. 

“Alright you bastard, listen here. It’s never happening, and the only relationship we will ever have is my fist to your face!” The teacher groaned as he began to unbutton his shirt. 

“I knew it, you couldn’t keep your hands off me.” Ryuko blushed and let go of the blunette’s shirt, landing herself on the couch, closing her eyes, and scowled.

“Look, I don’t know what you want, but what I want is some info, like who you are and how you know about Senketsu.” Ryuko opened her eyes, looking at the unbuttoned man. “I did beat that Hakodate chick, and honestly, if you asked me to beat her again, I’ll gladly end that bitch! So come on, let’s have it.” Mikisugi then slid in next to Ryuko, putting his arm behind her. She scooted over as far as she could. 

“A man’s word is only as good as the day it’s made.”

“Bullshit.”

“Well it’s true, and after the day, it’s not as good.” Ryuko growled once again and grabbed her case, which she had next to her on the couch, threw it down, and brandished her blade, pointing it at Akurio. Ryuko was done waiting, and she was willing to spill blood to get the answers she seeked. Luckily, she didn’t need to, as the man she was pointing her blade at simply smiled, and slicked back his hair, removing his glasses and revealing his sky blue eyes.

“They’re called Life Fibers.” Ryuko raised her eyebrow.

“Huh?” He continued to explain as his shirt started to fall.

“They’re living fibers that are woven into clothing for combat. The fabric of a One-Star Goku Uniform is made up of ten percent Life Fibers. Two-Stars are made up of twenty percent. Are you getting it?” Ryuko nodded. “When worn by humans, these fibers enhance a person's strength and reveal special abilities.” Ryuko then had a thought. 

“Now that you mention it.” She remembers the red thread flying towards her after she defeated Fukuroda, and again after Hakodate. 

“That red thread, it must have been a life fiber.” Akurio’s smile enhanced.

“It was. Also, there are outfits made entirely out of Life Fibers, these are called, The Kamui.” Ryuko looked down to her uniform. Kamui, so that’s what it was called. But still, she had to make sure. 

“Senketsu, is that what he is?”

“Uh huh, and the only ones that know the secret of Life Fibers are The Kiryuin Family and your father, Isshin Matoi.” Ryuko’s eyes widened at the mention of her father’s name.

“The Kiryuins wanted the secret all to themselves, but the only way to do that was to get rid of Doctor Matoi and steal The Kamui he was developing.” Ryuko narrowed her eyes at Akurio. 

“How come you know about all this?” Akurio placed a hand on his chest as he prepared his declaration. 

“Because I hate the tyranny of the Kiryuins.” Akurio took off the rest of his shirt as he moved to one side of the couch, patting his hand on the other end. Ryuko grimaced, but accepted the invitation. “Doctor Matoi and I were working together to halt their plans for world domination. One day, I got a letter from him, asking to meet at his mansion. He sent it before he died. The letter held a key and it said, ‘When I die, give you know what, to my daughter. Good luck finding the needle in the haystack.’ I searched throughout the basement of clothes for that needle, until I found it. Your Kamui, your Senketsu, your fresh blood.” The lights of the room suddenly turned on, with Akurio slowly inching his way towards Ryuko. She tried to ignore it and focused on getting answers. 

“So you're the one who opened that trap door and what led me to find Senketsu?” 

“I had to do something to get the two of you together.” Ryuko leaned back as Akurio got closer, making her be more and more uncomfortable. “You showed up at the mansion, all I did was open the door~” Ryuko did not like that tone at all, but persevered. 

“F-Fine, whatever. So did that Satsuki Kiryuin chick kill my father or what? She already messed with my life once, so I wouldn’t be surprised if she did it again.” 

“I’m still not a hundred percent on that.” Ryuko looked away from her informant, looking down on the floor. How could it not be Satsuki, all of the evidence pointed to her killing her father. It had to be, there was literally no other option. 

“No, she has to be the one, she already took something from me, it would only make sense to do it again. I’ll get the truth out of her though, I’ll beat it out of her, and make her tell me.” The informant narrowed his eyes, he expected her to be aggressive, but not this aggressive.

“Hey, whatever you’re gonna do, don’t rat me out. I infiltrated the academy to find out what the Kiryuins are up to. So at school, we are nothing but a teacher and a student. Only make contact when it’s safe.” Akurio then smirked and got up from the couch, leaning over Ryuko as she looked to the window. “However, while you’re here, you’re welcome to make contact however you like~” Ryuko said nothing and did not look away as she brandished her blade again and made sure that it was able to cut the pervert’s neck if he got closer. While brandishing though, she accidentally snagged his pants, causing the button and zipper area to be ripped apart. She looked Akurio directly in the eye in disgust. 

“Listen here, asshole. You and I are never doing that, I have eyes for one person, and that’s it. Second, if you ever do that again, I’m gonna shove this scissor blade so far up your ass that-” 

“Alright, alright! Jeez, you're gonna need to work on your sense of humor.” Akurio said as he walked away.

“Hold on, I got one more question before I go. Whenever Senketsu powers up, why the hell does he turn into some sleazy bikini?” 

“I guess your dad was into kinky stuff like that.”.

.

.

…..

Ryuko lost a bit of respect for her father that day. 

“You’re. Kidding!” Akurio chuckled.

“Heh heh. Yes, I am, I have no idea why.” Respect has been regained. “There’s a lot I don’t understand about The Kamui. You’ll just have to find those answers yourself.” And find them she would. She’ll make sure of it. 

“A word of warning before you go.” Ryuko focused on Mikisugi, he seemed very serious on this topic. “That club president that you’ve been hanging around with, Ai Ii, I believe her name is? Don’t trust her.” This made Ryuko mad.

“... **What**.” 

“While it does seem that she cares for you, remember, she is first and foremost, a loyal confidant of Satsuki Kiryuin. As such, no matter how you may feel about her, she is your enemy.” Ryuko gritted her teeth in a rage she had not felt in a long time. Anger for someone else’s sake. 

“Take. That. Back.” Akurio said nothing. “You don’t know jack shit about her. **YOU DON’T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT US!** ” 

“And you do?!” Ryuko nodded.

“Yeah. More than you could ever know, asswipe.” After that, she said nothing, and slammed the door as she left with her blade. Akurio sighed, realizing this was going to be more difficult than he thought. 

* * *

The sound of a helicopter landing on a pad, it’s rotors still rotating as the door of the machine was opened. Out of the helicopter stood Satsuki Kiryuin, with her sword in hand and a look of determination on her face. After that came out her ever faithful butler, Soroi, who stood behind her, following her from a distance. The final person to come out was Satsuki’s loyal confidant, Ai Ii, who was given permission by Satsuki to accompany her on this mission. As the three walked off the pad, they were flanked by an honor guard of the butlers and maids of The Kiryuin Family. As they walked through the sacred halls, Ai began to reminisce of her time here. It had been almost a year since she stepped foot in the Kiryuin Manor, as she mainly lived at the summer home. Then once her library and home were completed at Honnouji, she immediately moved there, with Satsuki accompanying her until her’s was finished. The last time she was here, Satsuki’s mother came to visit, and it was one of the only times she had seen another naked body. She still remembers it, as she was in the manor’s bath, enjoying an evening bath when she saw her in all of her evil. While she was the true enemy and evil to the core, she could never deny that Ragyo Kiryuin was beautiful and unbelievably hot. She remembered her huge breast, her large bottom, and sexy waist. She also remembered her multicolored hair that caused the room to shine around her, and her eyes that felt unnatural to her. She remembered Ragyo coming into the bath, and sitting next to her, leaning her large breasts against her arm. It caused her to be aroused by the matriarch and Ragyo liked what she saw. She leaned into her ear, whispered sweet and seductive things, however Ai got herself up from the bath, and excused herself, quickly getting out of the bath and running to her room. Ai shook her head, removing herself from the memory, as she thought about the events here and Ragyo, the three of them had arrived at their destination.

The Vault. The Prison.

In front of them were two sentinels who were guarding the entrance. 

“Please my lady, you can’t come in. We have strict orders to not let anyone through here. Not even you!” Satsuki was not persuaded.

“Step aside.” 

“We can’t, Milady.” Satsuki said nothing after this, she simply struck the sentinels and knocked them both out. She then walked past the sentinels, with Ai and Soroi following. 

“I don’t have time to argue with idiots like you.” She stated and she stopped in front of the door, opening it. There in the center of the room was a large glass dresser that stood on a pedestal. Within the dresser was a curtain that seemed to conceal an object of great importance, and terrifying power. Satsuki ascended the stairs of the large pedestal and stopped in front of the dresser. She put her hand on the biometric scanner, which allowed her to open the seal and reveal what was behind the glass and curtain. Within a clear uniform bag, wrapped with warning tapes and stickers that warn of the dangers of this garment held a white and blue sailor uniform with a high collar, gold adornments, and shoulder epaulets that seemed more like a general’s uniform than a school uniform. On the uniform’s left sleeve was a metal blue band that had three clasps. The necktie was multi-colored, with its outer color being blue, followed by orange, red, and then black. It seemed to form eyes and stared with rage and ferocity. 

And it was staring straight at Satsuki, but she stared back with the same ferocity. 

“I’ve come for you, Junketsu.” Suddenly, the sound of footsteps from the entrance of The Vault. Ai and Soroi looked to the entrance and found the source of the sound. He was a short and stout man with large cheeks, black eyes and hair that curled outward at the end. He also had a small, square mustache right under his nose, and wore orange shaded sunglasses. He looked to Soroi in anger.

“How could you let this happen, Soroi?! Explain yourself!” Soroi, in turn, looked to the man with disinterest. 

“Well, if it isn’t Master Kuroido.” The man then turned to Satsuki in hopes of persuading her from her path.

“Lady Satsuki, you know that your mother has forbidden anyone from taking that uniform. Now please, return it to the containment unit.” Ai, however, was having none of it. 

“Let Satsuki do what she needs to, Stewart. She’s old enough to decide what she wants and needs to do. Your job is to support her as the loyal stewart of The Kiryuin Family. Not to stand in her way.” The Stewart growled at Ai. 

“Watch your tone, girl. You know nothing of what I do. I am Takiji Kuroido, The Stewart of this manor! I can not allow Lady Satsuki to do this, and I will not allow some wench like you too-”

“ **Silence.** ” Everyone turned to Satsuki, who had turned to look at Kuroido. A fierce anger that had taken over her and was directed at The Stewart. 

“Who do you think you are talking to? Know your place, as her’s is most certainly higher than yours, Stewart. Unlike her, you are replaceable.” Takiji started to sweat as Ai smirked at him, who growled as he looked at her. Satsuki turned around once again and faced Junketsu. She then removed her garments, revealing her naked body to the whole world. She looked back to the group behind her.

“Now, there is a lady changing, and only one of you is permitted to look. **Turn away you peasant!** ” Soroi had already covered his eyes with his handkerchief, covering his entire face. Once asked, Takiji turned away from Satsuki, shielding his own eyes with his hand. While Ai did look upon Satsuki, she did turn away in the end. Little did Ai know, Satsuki frowned in disappointment from her looking away. She looked back to Junketsu.

“Lady Satsuki! You’re really not going to put on that Kamui, are you?!” 

“I’m not just ‘trying it on.’” Satsuki then grasped Junketsu, ripping it from it’s confinement. “I am fulfilling my ambition!” 

“Please my lady! If you put it on now, you may not survive it!” 

“She will!” Kuroido looks over to Ai. “Out of anyone I know, Satsuki has the most will of anyone I have ever known.” She looked straight into Satsuki’s eyes as she looked into her’s. “If anyone can survive handling Junketsu, it’s her.” Satsuki, smiled at Ai as they stared at each other, she then looked back to Junketsu, who looked at her with rage. 

“Once again Ai, you have shown me that my path is true and my ambition is just.” Satsuki then removed Junketsu from it’s seal and hung it over her left arm. She then used her sword to cut her right index finger, her red crimson blood falling onto Junketsu as she held it above The Kamui. 

“Take my blood, Junketsu. It is eternal vow between you and I. The crimson thread that binds our covenant.” Junketsu’s necktie began to close, and then truly transformed into raging eyes, bloodshot and hungry for more. It immediately went after Satsuki, binding itself to her. However, it seemed to be painful, as Satsuki gasped and choked in pain, probably the worst pain she has felt in her life as it continued to bind itself onto her. She had to take a step back, accidently smearing a spot of blood on the floor. It continued to expand around her body, forming itself into Satsuki’s shape. Ai was completely worried. This wasn’t anything like Ryuko said about her transformation, it was quick and though it was uncomfortable the entire time, it was mainly painless for Ryuko.

This was different. 

Satsuki was in legitimate pain as it forced itself onto her, not caring whether she was comforted or not, all it cared about was getting more blood. 

“Lady Satsuki!”

“Satsuki!” Ai cried out, unable to stay silent. This was too much, she had to get Satsuki out of it before it killed her! She took one step forward before Satsuki stopped her. 

“Don’t take another step forward, Ai!” Ai stopped, still worried for the blackette. “Hold your tongues and watch!” Everyone looked on as Satsuki continued on. “Ask not how the Sparrow soars! You aspire to nothing more than the thoughts of commoners!” Dark Blue lighting started to spark around her. Something was happening, and it worried every onlooker in the room. “I-I will not allow ANYONE to beat me to my own ambition! MY WILL IS ABSOLUTE!” A dark blue glow then erupted from Satsuki, surrounding her and the area around her. Strikes of thunder continued to surround her and the area. “A K-Kamui is just clothing!” Satsuk then started to stand straighter, however, Ai noticed she looked different.

She was wearing armor. 

“ **AND IT, SHALL BOW TO MY WILL!** ” Satsuki then looked up to the heavens and roared with all of her might as a beam of blue light shined towards the stars, sparks erupting around the light and striking the ground around her. Like another power unleashed, the power soon turned into shining stars, with the color of ambition replacing the color of rage. 

* * *

It was night in Honno City, a crescent moon held itself high above the city. A loud bark pierced the night. It’s origin? A small pug in a grey jacket that lived in The Mankanshoku Back-Alley Clinic. Within the clinic, Barazo, Mataro, and their pug, Guts, as Ryuko learned from Matarou the other day, ran around the room in an experatic fashion, changed out of their clothes, cleaned themselves, got their pajamas on, grabbed their beds and blankets before passing out on the floor with the dog on Barazo’s stomach. As they snored away, Sukuyo pushed a pair of orange pajamas with white, smiling bunnies, to Ryuko. 

“Mako’s old pjs are all I have.” Ryuko simply smiled at the kindness the woman has shown her.

“Sorry for all the trouble, Ma’am.” Sukuyo simply smiled back.

“Oh, not at all. You can stay as long as you like, hun. I’m surrounded by these loafers, so having you here is a fresh change of pace.” 

“I really appreciate it.” 

“I heard from Mako that you saved her from a beating by The Tennis Club. That you were, practically naked during the fight.” Ryuko’s eyes furrowed as she remembered how she looked. 

“Not practically, more like pretty much.”

“I don’t think we’ll have a problem with it, but, are you a bit of an….exhabistionist?” Ryuko blushed at this and looked away from Sukuyo in embarrassment. 

“Oh god no! I hate being naked! That was super embarrassing, like, for real. I’m not like that at all.” Suddenly, Mako barged in on the conversation, saying,

“Of course she is Mom! She wouldn’t do it if she liked it! I want to be an exhibitionist toooooooooo!” While she was surprised by Mako’s intrusion, her face softened and she smiled at the girl as she converced with her mother. 

“They’re a cool family, but they’re all nuts.” Ryuko then grabbed her newly acquired pajamas and went to her room. 

“Before you go Ryuko,” Ryuko looked to Sukuyo. “I was wondering, who was that woman who came the other day?” Ryuko’s eyes widened at the question. It made sense, Ai did come over for her, so she shouldn’t be surprised that Sukuyo was asking this.

“Her name is Ai Ii, she’s an old friend of mine.” Mako then took the opportunity to chime in. 

“Yeah! Lady Ai is Ryuko’s friend! She’s also the head of The Literature Club!” 

“Oh my, I didn’t know you had a friend in a high place, Ryuko! Still, she seemed like a polite young lady, so I’m happy you have a friend like her Ryuko.” She smiled again, happy that Ai made a good impression. 

“Thank you Ma’am. Welp, I’m gonna head to bed, good night, and thank you.” Ryuko left the two Mankanshoku and went to her and Mako’s room.

“Good night, hun.”

“Good night, Ryuko!” 

Ryuko had finally reached the room. Finally, somewhere away from everyone else, where she could be alone, at least for a little bit. After looking around the room, she decided that it was fine to strip down to her pajamas, and she did so. She released the clasp of her skirt, allowing it to land on the floor. It’s removal revealed that Ryuko wore white and blue striped panties that barely covered her round butt. She started to pull up her shirt, until she felt something. 

That she was being watched. She quickly threw open the door in front of her to see Barazo, Mataro, and Guts were staring at her, swirls in their eyes, and wiggling their butts in glee as she was going to take off her shirt. 

“Oopsie!” Barazo said in a sarcastic manner. As her blush grew, so did her rage, embarrassment, and scowl. She quickly began to beat up the three horny perverts as she yelled, 

“Is That Why You Three Went To Bed Early! TO SPY ON ME!” 

“Yep! That was the plan!” Father and Son admitted. Soon, they were taken back to Sakuyo’s room, bound to their beds and gagged so they could not speak, as Sukuyo slept soundly with a large cap that covered the top of her head and muffled their already muffled pleas. Ryuko finally was able to change into the pajamas given to her. While they did cover up the most important things, a bit of her leg by her ankles and her stomach were shown thanks to the size of her pajamas. Mako came into the room with a light blue nightgown as Ryuko was hanging Senketsu. She began to jump around and gush at Ryuko.

“OH WOW! You look great in that! Come on! Work those Jammies!” Ryuko chuckled at it. 

“Come on. Cut it out.” As she smiled at Mako, she accidently caressed Senketsu. It was weird, as she felt something akin to goosebumps on it. She looked over to her uniform as Mako followed suit. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“N-Nothing, it just feels kind of weird.” Mako smacked Senketsu to get a good feel.

“Wow, that totally feels like goosebumps or something.” Ryuko looked to Mako, confused at her assessment.

“Clothes can’t have goosebumps.” 

“I know, but doesn’t it feel like it?” Ryuko looked back at the uniform staring straight into its eye as it growled. 

“....What the hell?” Soon, Mako and Ryuko were in their prospective beds. Mako was fast asleep, saying random things as she slept. Ryuko, however, was staring at the roof of the room. She was wondering how the hell Senketsu got goosebumps. It may have a special name, but it’s just a piece of clothing. As her thoughts kept going though, she returned to Ai. She thought about what Akiuro said about here, how she shouldn’t trust her. How could she do that though? When Ai found out Ryuko was here, she came to her. She listened as she told her story and comforted her as she cried at their reunion. She rooted for her against Hakodate and, while yes, she did seem to have some loyalty to Satsuki, she had no doubt that she would be there for Ryuko when she needed her. Ryuko turned over and blushed, she clutched her chest, as an overwhelming feeling enveloped her chest. A feeling she only got when thinking about Ai. How could she not trust her when she was the only one who made her feel this way. Ryuko then closed her eyes, wanting to dream of what could be. 

* * *

Unfortunately for Ryuko, sleep would barely come. 

She yawned as she walked up to Honnouji Academy with Mako as the morning sun shined on the courtyard.

“What you yawning for? Didn’t you sleep?”

“Nuh uh, I couldn’t help but feel like something bad is gonna happen.” Although she tried to sleep as much as she could, she really did have a bad feeling, and it caused her to not be able to sleep. “Huh?” As she and Mako entered the courtyard, she saw that a pathway was made by a multitude of white banners with the symbol of Honnouji Academy that led to cloth walls, resembling a Samurai encampment. Suddenly, the tower of Honnouji Academy began to shine as stairs began to descend, forcing the two to cover their eyes. At the top of the spire stood Satsuki Kiryuin, however, she looked different. A new white uniform, similar to Ryuko’s, yet more militaristic, adorned her as she also wore white and blue thigh-high high heeled boots. Satsuki stared straight at Ryuko, who also starred back. 

“Satsuki Kiryuin!” 

“Correct, Ryuko Matoi.” Ryuko closed her eyes and formed a cocky smile as Mako stoodby, staring in awe at Satsuki.

“Heh, I’ve got to hand it to you, this is some welcome.” She opened her eyes and scowled at The Student Council President. “You got something on your mind, or are you just gonna stand there lookin’ tough?” Satsuki began to walk forward, her footsteps echoing across the sky. Everyone seemed to stare at them, like a spotlight had shined on the two of them.

“The last time I saw you, you said we would quote, ‘Finish this thing.’” 

“Well aren't you the conscientious type.” Ryuko’s eyes flashed to Mako. “Hey Mako, you better get back.” 

“Will do! I wanna live a long and healthy life!” Mako then dashed away from the scene. Satsuki finally stopped in front of Ryuko as she slammed her sword down on the ground. Satsuki smiled with anticipation, Ryuko did the same.

“Congratulations, you have the honor of being my first offering to Junketsu.”

“Junketsu? ‘Purity?’ Didn’t know there was anything pure about you.” Satsuki slowly lifted her right hand to the clamps on her left arm, holding right above it.

“Allow me to show you.” She then clicked the three clamps down. Stars began to appear from the area as blood began to be sucked into Junketsu, filling it with Satsuki’s blood. Red soon began to envelop the uniform until a bright light shined and a blue cocoon enveloped Satsuki. Within the cocoon, Satsuki was nude, however, she simply said nothing and waited as she was enveloped by an orange cloud that binded to her by blue strings. It formed into white and blue armor. Her metal binds in her hair changed into a headdress. Her collar and neck had a white and blue flexible fiber that connected to her arm armor that ended right above her white, gloved hands in a point. Her Shoulder Pads were large and sharp, with blue vents on each side. In the middle of the ShoulderPads were the dark and raging eyes of Junketsu, who looked with hatred in its eyes. Her chestplate covered the outside part of her breasts, covering above, below, and half of her boobs, but kept the inner part of her cleavage out to the world. The lower part of her chestplate had two suspenders that came down and connected to her white codpiece, which was also connected to her stockings and a third suspender that connected to backbone armor at her rear. While her high heeled boots did not change that much in the transformation, there was now a steel armor piece with dark blue holes on her hip, as well as webbed cloth on the armor. 

“ **Life Fiber Override: Kamui Junketsu!** ” 

There was Satsuki, in all of her glory. The One-Stars surrounding the arena blushed and ‘ooh and aww’ as they began to clap for their leader. Ryuko looked in awe and shock at this revelation.

“What the hell is that?!” Satsuki responded as she presented herself to her. 

“You’re not the only one with a Kamui. This is Junketsu!” Steam erupted from the vents on her shoulders. Nearby, Akiuro looked at the events that were unfolding. 

“Uh oh. Looks like Little Miss Satsuki brought herself something dangerous to show-in-tell.” 

“Indeed she did.” Akiuro looked to the voice and he thanked his glasses for covering his eyes as they widened at the sight of who was standing before him. 

Ai Ii, Literature Club President.

“Oh, hello there. What brings you to my end of the school?”

“I needed a good angle to watch the fight. However, that isn’t the only reason I’m here.” She walked up to the window and leaned on the window, looking directly at Akiuro in a hostile manner. “What’s your relations with Ryuko Matoi, Mr. Mikisugi?” While Akiuro could thank his glasses for hiding his eyes, he couldn’t thank his body for the sweat that was producing from his forehead. 

As this was happening, Ryuko had enough and decided to begin, grasping at the trigger of her Seki Tekko.

“Let’s do this Senketsu!” She pulled it across her wrist and transformed into her battle form, blushing from all of the No-Stars gawking at her as steam erupted from her. They both marched to each other as they met in the middle. As she marched, Ryuko whispered to Senketsu. “That why you were scared last night, cause you sensed her outfit?”

“I have to warn you Ryuko, your opponent is much more powerful than you.” 

“Thanks a bunch for the pep talk.” 

“Relation? What are you talking about? She and I are Student and Teacher, nothing more!” 

“Cut the bullshit, Mikisugi. I know Ryuko went to your room yesterday.” Akiuro continued to sweat, had he been found out, had he been compromised? 

“W-What do you mean?” Ai scowled.

“I saw the message you gave Ryuko. ‘See me after school at my place.’ What the hell would a teacher want with a student?” Ai narrowed her eyes at Akiuro. “Why did you want to see her?”

As the two titans came together, an eruption of force destroyed the arena, causing the One and No-Stars to be pushed back and scattered everywhere. The Elite four sans Ira covered themselves as dust and people flowed towards them. 

“Incredible!” Inumuta exclaimed. “Their willpower created a concussive blast.” 

“Cool! Now let’s see if you can back it up or if you're just blowing hot air!” Ryuko began to charge towards Satsuki, scissor blade in hand. Satsuki said nothing and simply struck, a slice of energy went forward towards Ryuko, who managed to block it just in time. More people were blown back as a result. This strike did more damage than Ryuko thought, as she got scruffed up and suffered a cut on the cheek. She started to breath heavily as she stood in her blocking stance. Satsuki continued the attack, slicing multiple more times. Ryuko continued to block the attacks, but suffered a cut for each blow, blood sparking from every strike. 

“Be careful,” Senketsu warned. “try not to lose any more blood. The more you lose, the faster you’ll pass out!” 

“I know. I know! Geez.” Ryuko finally managed to make a solid block and took the time to slide below Satsuki. She then struck at Satsuki, wanting her to feel a taste of her own medicine. However, Satsuki, simply moved her blade to where Ryuko struck, not even moving her body. The earth trembled as the two locked blades, but Satsuki didn’t care, she instead inspected her glove as she felt the power of Junketsu flow through her.

“Impressive. It’s more than I ever imagined.” Ryuko, bloodied and bruised, looked at her with anger and rage at the Satsuki, however, she was more mad at herself. 

She knew she couldn’t win, but god damn it will she try.

Satsuki then turned her body to look at Ryuko with a bored look. She pushed down her blade, the earth below them shattering and caused Ryuko to lose her footing, making her float in the air. This is exactly what Satsuki needed as she then moved her stance to have the hilt of her blade directly in front of the dilated eye of Senketsu. Then with a small tap, Ryuko flew into the air and into the academy. 

“I promise you, it’s nothing bad, honest! I needed to talk to Ryuko because she’s new here! Make sure she’s comfortable here! I promise you, nothing is happening between us!” Ai narrowed her eyes more, she could tell that nothing was happening between them, which is what worried her the most. However, considering she knew who this man was, she knew his excuse was complete bullshit. Suddenly, She and Akiuro looked to the door to see Ryuko flying through the hallway with Satsuki following. She looked back to the man and said, 

“Fine, I believe you. But!” She grasped Mikisugi by the collar, “If you hurt Ryuko in any way, I will find you.” 

“I could say the same to you, Miss President.” Her eyes widened and narrowed again as she released her grasp on the teacher. She then ran towards the battle, leaving Akiuro to himself. He took deep breaths, calming himself from the experience of almost getting caught.

As Ryuko crashes into the building, Satsuki charges in there like a speeding bullet. 

“Magnificent! So this is the power of a Kamui! Even with all this power though, all you can do is run away!” As Satsuki jumped into the building from the hole Ryuko made, Ryuko herself threw the debris around her away as she prepared to block Satsuki’s attack as fast as she could.

“Not even!” Ryuko shouted, denying what Satsuki said. As soon as she said it, Satsuki charged up to her and slammed her blade down, causing Ryuko to be pushed down to the level below them. They continued to fight further in the hallway and throughout Honnouji Academy as Satsuki taunted Ryuko.

“You’re nothing! Just a lump of mindless flesh, squeezed into a Kamui!” Satsuki then kicked her across the hall, as Satsuki charged after her.

“Yeargh! And what makes you any different!” She yelled, catching herself on a row of desks layed out together in the hall, kicking it to Satsuki, who simply scattered the desks away with her blade and rushed after Ryuko.

“I am nothing like you! I’ve mastered the art of wearing my Kamui, Of Wearing Junketsu!” Satsuki thrusted her sword forward, the force of the blow causing Ryuko to plummet into the walls of the academy. Destroyed steel and burnt wood surrounded Ryuko as she used the blade to pull herself up as she breathed heavily, steam flowing out of her. Senketsu took this time to chime in.

“This is bad. If you lose any more blood, you’ll pass out in five minutes.” As Ryuko struggled to breath, Satsuki walked towards the defeated fighter, an ominous blue glow emitting from her.

“Then stop drinking so much of my blood, and talk about something else for a change!” 

“I can not be worn by you unless I drink your blood.” Ryuko started to blush as she looked down at Senketsu’s eye, causing her to see herself again, reminding her of what she was wearing. However, she also blushed because she was aggravated, tired, and running out of blood. 

“Yeah, I know that!”

“When you wear me and I am worn by you, that is when the power manifests. But, you have yet to truly wear me.” This sounded like a bunch of bs to Ryuko, how the hell is she not wearing him if she’s already wearing him?

“I’m wearing you right now, ain’t I?!” She lifted up her right suspenders, then released it to allow the sound of a suspender hitting flesh, showing that she was indeed wearing something. “You’re guzzling my blood and I’m dying of embarrassment lookin’ like a hoe! God! What more do you want from me?!” That last reaction caused Senketsu to blow a large amount of steam from his vents.

“Calm down!” Senketsu warned, “That just cost you fifteen seconds!” Ryuko then felt a killer presence right behind her, and looked behind her to see Satsuki about to strike at her. When she did, a large explosion erupted from where they were fighting, and Ryuko was thrown to the center of the courtyard. The dust soon settled and Ryuko was on the ground, trying to get up with her ass in the air, but it was no use.

“Alright, I’m done.” And with the glow of shining stars, Ryuko returned to her uniformed form, utterly defeated. 

“Senketsu, why?” But Senketsu offered no solace, as Satsuki appeared behind her. She leaned down, picking Ryuko up by her hair. Ryuko grunted in pain as she was held up by her hair. Satsuki looked down on her like she was a nuisance. 

“Heh, how pathetic, you Kamui might have spared you from passing out, but in a dormant Kamui, you might as well get naked.” Though bleeding and beat up, Ryuko managed a smile from that comment. 

“N-Not sure how I feel about ya laughing at me, and your exhibitionist get up.” Satsuki’s eyes narrowed and her frown changed to a scowl as she threw down Ryuko behind her like leftover food.

“Exhibitionist. NONSENSE!” Satsuki turned herself around and presented her armored body to Ryuko, leaving nothing to the imagination.

“TO UNLEASH A KAMUI’S FULL POWER, THIS IS THE FORM A KAMUI MUST TAKE! YOU CLING TO THE PURITANICAL MASSES, PROVING JUST HOW INFERIOR YOU ARE! BUT I WON’T BE ASHAMED! IF IT MEANS I CAN FULFILL MY AMBITIONS, I WILL BEAR MY BREASTS TO THE WHOLE WORLD IF I MUST! I WILL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES!” She lifted up her blade, to strike down Ryuko, and to destroy her Kamui. “FOR I KNOW MY ACTIONS ARE UTTERLY PURE!” Ryuko could simply do nothing but look up at Satsuki in rage. Before she could deliver the final blow, a hand grasped at Bakuzan’s hilt. Ryuko and Satsuki looked to who would dare lay a hand on Satsuki’s sword. It turned out to be none other than Ai Ii, who looked to Satsuki. 

“That’s enough, Satsuki.”

“A-Ai?”

“Ai, let go of the sword.” Satsuki said.

"I can't do that, Satsuki. The battle is done." 

“N-No it’s not.” Ai and Satsuki looked to Ryuko, who was struggling to get up. “I-I’m not out of the fight yet.” However, she lost the strength and planted on the ground. Ai saw this and let go of Bakuzan’s hilt, rushing to Ryuko’s side. 

“Ryuko, stay down. You already said that you were done, and you literally don’t have the energy to fight anymore!” Ryuko didn’t listen and continued to try and get up as Ai pleaded with her to stop. Satsuki had enough of this and prepared to strike, until the sound of Hallelujah interrupted her. Everyone looked over and found Mako, in front of Ai and Ryuko.

“Come on Ryuko! Get naked!” 

“...Huh?” Ai and Ryuko said, confused at the statement. Satsuki was also confused but said nothing. Mako continued. 

“I know for a fact that you, yes you, are not inferior to Lady Satsuki! Your boobs are WAY bigger than hers! WAY BIGGER!” Ai looked over to Ryuko who looked back, then both looked back to Mako with a blush on their faces. “I know because I saw them!” 

“You what!” 

“‘That Ryuko,’ My family said, ‘she’s got a great rack!’ and we were all talking about what a slamming body you have! So perk up and stop being embarrassed! RIP YOUR CLOTHES OF AND **GET NAKEEEEEEEEED!** ” Mako ended her speech in a pose as she drawed out the word, ‘naked.’ Ai and Ryuko blinked at her until Ryuko just mumbled,

“Get? Naked?” Satsuki, however, was not amused.

“ **What. Is this nonsense?!** ” Satsuki walked over to the fallen Matoi, with Ai kneeling next to her. She looked down at Ryuko with anger and disdain, Ai started sweating, not expecting this sort of emotion from Satsuki to Ryuko. “Nothing about you is even remotely mature,” She brought her sword up into the air, “and I am thoroughly done with you, Matoi!” and she brought it down, wanting to end this charade, the plan she made with Ai not even in her mind. Ai knew that this blow would be a killing blow, or at the very least, one that would destroy Ryuko’s Kamui. Either way, she had to do something, she had to stop Satsuki. 

“Satsuki, wait!” However, Ai was pushed back onto the ground as Ryuko blocked the attack with her own blade. Her hair covered her eyes and her teeth grimaced as she felt pain throughout her body. The group around Ryuko looked in shock and/or awe as she blocked Satsuki’s attack.

“What?!” Satsuki gasped, not expecting this out of Ryuko.

“Ai, do you trust me?” Ryuko got out in a pained voice. Ai responded in kind. 

“What kind of question is that? Of course I do!”

“Good, because what Mako said isn’t nonsense.” Ai’s and Satsuki’s eyes widened at this declaration. As she continued to push on the blade, power surged through Ryuko, the red highlights in her uniform glowing brighter than ever before. “It ain’t nonsense at all!” 

“Do it Ryuko!” Senketsu ushered, Ryuko oblighed.

“You got it.” Looking directly at Satsuki, she used her teeth to pull the pin of her glove and felt the blood rush through her as she started to transform, similar to how Satsuki did. As she transformed, everything became clear to her. 

“I get it now, I have to get naked. Wearing a Kamui, means becoming one with you! It means you, becoming one with me! That's what it means to master wearing you! Isn't that right, Senketsu?” As she began to transform back into her armor, it started to change. Her boot’s became more defined, and new highlights formed around the metal collapse that held suspenders from her boots to her skirt. Her skirt also seemed to have metal razors all around it, making sure that the skirt was protective, yet could also cut if need be. Her skirt also had two other clamps, held the suspenders in place with the now larger nipple covers. 

“Yes! Exactly!” Senketsu said in delight as he was esticatic that Ryuko finally understood. Ryuko’s straps and thong tightened on her skin, making sure that the armor was difficult to remove. Finally, as the final part of Ryuko’s transformation happened, Ryuko gained horn-like hair clips, and her hair became more vibrant and flowed better than it had before, and last but not least, the wings that held Senketsu’s eyes became larger and sharper, showing that Ryuko had finally united with her Kamui, and that the power Senketsu held had truly been unleashed. 

“ **Life Fiber Synchronize: Kamui Senketsu!** ”

Everyone looked at Ryuko, in shock, awe, and intrigue as her transformation was complete. As they looked, Ryuko straightened her back and her vents began to glow, and then produced magenta flames that started to propel her. She went faster and faster, dust gathered behind her, and the ground quaked as she charged at Satsuki, her blade ready to strike. Satsuki was shocked, but managed to block the strike, however, she was also moving back as Ryuko moved forward, causing Satsuki to be on the defensive as the strikes continued. After a few strikes, a deadlock between the two happened, and Ryuko smiled with confidence, looking at Senketsu.

“Now I feel it! This is what you’re really like, isn’t it?”

“Yes!” Senketsu responded “This is our power!” The deadlock ended and more strikes between the two warriors happened, until Ryuko started spinning, and spinning, and spinning. Satsuki brought Bakuzan to block Ryuko as she spun like a tornado, sparks coming off Satsuki's blade as she blocked Ryuko’s attack.

“I didn’t know I was doing it, that I was rejecting you out of embarrassment! That’s why you were drinking so much blood, and the more I pulled away, the more blood you need to get closer! That’s why it’s working now, right?” 

“Yes, and the blood I just drank is more than enough! Now, you are really wearing me, and I am truly being worn by you!” After the heart-to-heart, Ryuko stopped her tornado and made one final strike towards Satsuki, who dodged it, kicking her leg up in the air to avoid being damaged. However, this is the chance she needed. 

“Senketsu!” The armor’s eye widened, as he knew what to do next.

“Right!” 

“Here we go!” The hilt of the blade, and even the blade itself, extended, as they both shouted their ultimate move. 

“ **Scissor Blade: Decapitation mode!** ” Ryuko pulled the blade up with a powerful roar and striked down at Satsuki. Satsuki, while she was getting nervous, managed to dodge the powerful attack, yet only barely. However, behind her, a section of the wall and earth was cut through by the attack, and erupted from the force of the attack. 

Then, with the famous step of Satsuki Kiryuin, time seemed to stop for everyone. Satsuki’s breasts bounced as she took in a breath she did not realize she held.

Then, she smiled. 

She got back up, a smile adorning her face, her eyes filled with determination as she held her sword in a battle stance. Ai also saw something in Satsuki that she did not expect to see with anyone else besides herself. 

She seemed to be enjoying herself, as if she was having fun. 

“Now, it’s gotten interesting.” Ryuko smiled at that. The two juggernauts looked at each other. Though they still both disliked each other, there was now something within both of them, a new found respect for each other. They both charged at each other, striking the blade before they moved away from each other. They then turned back and struck again. As they continued to strike, the ground quake and students were pushed back by their fight once more. They came to another deadlock, as yellow sparks came off of their blades.

“Ok then, Satsuki Kiruyin! Here we are! Did you or did you not kill my father?!”

“And what good would knowing do?!” They forced their foreheads to hit one another, getting in each other’s faces. 

“I don’t know, but the longer you hold out on me, THE MORE PISSED OFF I’M GONNA GET!” Ryuko then did the unbelievable, not even Ai expected it, in fact, her eyes widened at the action.

She punched Satsuki Kiryuin in the face.

The power of the punch caused a crater into the wall behind her, but Satsuki wasn’t done. 

“You have no ambition, no aspirations. I have nothing to say to you!” Satsuki then kicked Ryuko in the gut, causing a crater behind her. However, Ryuko quickly got her grip, and charged at Ryuko. Satsuki did the same.

“Keep talkin’ the same shit! ‘Cause it just pisses me off more!”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way!” They then roared at each other. Then, one last deadlock. The world impoladed around them, basically destroying the area. As the dust settled a little, Ai got up from her position and walked to where the two were. Steam came off of the two, creating the fog around them. However, Ryuko then fell to her knees. Ai then rushed over to her, making sure she didn’t fall onto the ground. Ai also looked to Satsuki, to make sure that she was alright. Though Satsuki didn’t say anything in front of Ryuko, her gaze did soften at Ai, as she appreciated the look of concern from her. 

“I’m gonna smash all of them.” Ai and Satsuki looked at Ryuko.

“All of what?” Satsuki asked.

“All that crap you’ve been talkin’ about. About ambition this and aspirations that! I’m gonna take them all, smash every last one of them, and shove your goddamn face in it!” Ryuko then smirked. “And then you’ll be begging to tell me what I want to know.” Satsuki then pointed her blade at Ryuko, making Ryuko frown. 

“Satsuki.” Ai said, Satsuki looked over to Ai, who had an angered expression. 

“Put the sword down, it’s over now.” Satsuki looked at Ryuko again, and smirked. 

“You’re lucky that Ai is here. Still, I’m intrigued if you can actually do this.” She turned from Ryuko and went to the stairs, which had extended when they weren’t paying attention. “To crush my ambitions huh?” Satsuki took a few steps and turned, making her step. She had her blade on the stairs, making it a cane, and had her left foot a little above her other foot, in a pose to show her superiority. She smirked down at the renegade. Soon, The elite Four, and the various club presidents of the Academy stood in front of Satsuki by rank. The Four on the stairs, and the presidents in front. 

“Honnouji Academy is my kingdom! If you think you can top it alone, then I accept your challenge. Starting tomorrow, every club will be after your head. Still think you can win?” Ryuko then got up, with Ai following her up. 

“You bet your ass I do!” She pointed her blade up towards Satsuki, a red shine appearing on the blade. 

“As you wish. Then defeat each and every student who challenges you. If you manage to do that, Junketsu and I will face you again.” 

“And if I beat you, you have to tell me everything.”

“You have my word on that.” 

“Then you’re on.” Ryuko and Satsuki looked at each other, tension forming between the two. Rebel and President. Freedom and Order. Liberation and Subjugation. Red and Blue. These two forces of nature will now stop at nothing to face each other. One, to find the truth; the other, to prepare for the inevitable. Between these two though, was purple. Ai looked to Ryuko with a caring smile. She remembered how she was when they met and how she couldn’t utter a single word without stuttering. Now, this young woman in front of her, was standing before an entire school in order to find the truth, and even then, she had searched to find her after she left Ryuko at the entrance of Odawara that day. 

Ryuko may not know it, but Ai was proud of her, and her love for Ryuko, which she held for so long, was solidified. 

“Ryuko.” She turned to Ai. Ai then took this chance to hug Ryuko, who once again, was frozen by this. 

“A-Ai?!” Ai let go and smiled at her.

“I’ll be rooting for you.” She then walked away, towards the club presidents. The presidents then made a path for Ai, acting as an honor guard as she passed though. Ryuko saw The Elite Four move to make sure she moved past them, though Jakurzure stuck her tongue out at Ai as she passed. Satsuki then turned around and walked up as Ai was behind her. While she didn’t like what Akiruo said, she did have to admit one thing he was right about. 

Ai was definitely trusted by Satsuki. 

Ryuko then left the area, rendezvoused with Mako, and headed back to her place. 

* * *

When the group reached the top, Satsuki had decided to have them meet later to discuss Ryuko Matoi and her new power. As such, they went to their homes. However, Ai stayed behind with Satsuki, who was still wearing Junketsu in her armored form. 

“I knew a Kamui was powerful, but I didn’t expect it to be this incredible.” 

“Not to mention how good you and Ryuko look.” Ai commented. Had it been any other person, Satsuki would have killed them, but since it was Ai, she accepted the compliment. 

“Yes, this form is pleasing to the eye.” The two continued to walk to Satsuki’s quarters as they continued to converse. “Ai, forgive me for asking, but I have a question for you, though it may be unorthodox.” Ai raised an eyebrow as she looked at her.

“Of course Satsuki, what is it? As I’ve told you plenty of times, if you need anything, don’t hesitate to-”

“Between the two of us, who has the bigger breasts?” This caused Ai to stop dead in her tracks.

“............What?” 

“Please, answer the question Ai. This is something I can only ask you.” Satsuki looked straight at Ai. She was completely serious. 

“It’s ok, it’s just, sorta weird, coming from you. Definitely an out of character moment.” 

“You have described these moments as such, I remember. Anyways, answer the question. You are free to look if needed.” Ai nodded and looked at Satsuki’s breasts, a blush forming on her face. She studied them for a good minute until she had the answer. 

“Alright, bare with me ok. Between the two of you, Ryuko does have bigger boobs.” Satsuki’s eyes widened at the answer. Her eyes were then overshadowed by her hair as she turned away from Ai. 

“I-I see. Thank you for your-” 

“But!” Ai interrupted, and did something that, once again, if it was anyone else, they would die. 

She smacked Satsuki Kiryuin’s ass. 

“When it comes to the bottom department, you got her beat, and that is for sure.” Ai smiled at Satsuki as she put her arm around Satsuki. “Now, let’s get you cleaned up, you are dirty and have cuts all over you, alright?” Satsuki’s head was turned away from Ai as she said,

“Very well.” Ai then smiled and walked ahead as Satsuki followed. Little did Ai realize, Satsuki had a blush on her face as she had Ai’s words played over in her head. Because of her honesty and care, Satsuki’s love for Ai only increased that day.


	5. Deceit, Betrayal, and No Tardies Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH GOD, IT'S BEEN SO LONG! WHAT YEAR IS IT? *Looks at calendar* IT'S 2021!!!!! Hi everybody, it's me, the guy who doesn't have a schedule, back with another thing. If you all have been wondering where I've been, its because I've been doing college! That's right, I transferred to a new college and the first thing I do is 18 hours of credits....I'm never doing that again. Hopefully. Anyways, I hope to get the next chapter out soon, though I'm still in college and also have games to play. Still, I hope you are all still enjoying the story enough to stick around. Here we go, the next chapter of Kill la Kill: Good Love, starts now!

Dark void was in front of her, nothing in sight. No enemies, no allies, nothing. Suddenly, a star shined through the darkness, then more, and more stars appeared, forming a shape. The shape then shined brightly and transformed into Senketsu, however, he looked different. His eyes were round in fear and he seemed to be sweating all over. He seemed terrified of something.

“Don’t!” He begged. “Please, don’t!” He continued to beg, yet he seemed to be even more terrified than before. “For god's sake, STOP!” Cuts went across him, and Senketsu was ripped to shreds right in front of her, causing Ryuko to wake up from her nightmare in shock and sweat all over her.

“SENKETSU” She yelled out as she launched herself up from her futon, only to see that everyone in the room was sound asleep. As she stared into space, trying to figure out what the hell she dreamt, the siren signalling that classes were beginning went off. Another thing that made Ryuko confused, because it was literally four in the morning, four hours before class actually started. Before she was able to process what was happening, Mako suddenly screamed, spooking Ryuko. Mako then rushed to get her clothes on and things packed. 

“Oh man! Weregonnabelateweregonnabelateweregonnabelate! Hurry and get dressed Ryuko!” Mako said, panicking as she urged Ryuko to get read. Ryuko only got more confused from this. 

“Geez Mako, calm down. It’s like, four in the morning.”

“ **HELP MEEEEEE!** ” Ryuko recognized that cry of help, it was Senketsu! She quickly followed Senketsu’s pleas in order to investigate the situation, only to find Senketsu, surrounded by soap and water, being scrubbed down by Sukuyo Mankanshoku. 

“I’M BEING MURDERED! HHHEEEEEELLLLPPPP! Ryuko felt her jaw drop as she saw her uniformed being drowned by the helping matriarch, who noticed Ryuko and Mako looking at her. 

“Oh Mako, I have your lunch bagged up and ready to go!” 

“S-S-Senketsu!” She slid over next to Sukuyo, still in disbelief at what was going on. 

“Good morning, Ryuko! Sleep well?” Ryuko quickly looked to the matriarch, and then closed her eyes and bowed slightly in respect. 

“Y-Yes Ma’am, I did! ‘scuse me, but is that my uniform you’re washing?” 

“Sure is hun. I’m just giving it one last scrub for good measure.” As she was giving that one last scrub, Senketsu was making gurgle noises as he was being drowned. “I can’t believe how filthy it was!” Ryuko then clasped her hands together and smiled at her in a way that showed she was truly thankful for Sukuyo taking care of her. However, she was still incredibly nervous as Senketsu was dying right below her.

“Thanks Ma’am, but I-I can take it from here.” Anger formed on Sukuyo’s face as she got up from her knees and twisted Senketsu like a towel. Senketsu groaned as he became dizzy.

“No you won’t!” She then twisted Senketsu even more, causing him to groan in pain as he was twisted even further to get out the water he absorbed. Ryuko put her fingers on her lower jaw, her stress increasing. “What’s your job as a student? To get educated!” She continued to twist Senketsu as she talked. “What’s my job as a mom? To do the laundry!” She then hung up Senketsu on a drying rack and brought out a scissor shaped laundry paddle. “Is that clear?!” She began to smack Senketsu, water coming out of him as he flinched from the smacks inflicted on him. “Now eat your breakfast,” She smacked him again. “And get to school!” Ryuko, scared out of her mind, isn’t sure what to say. So, in a small voice, she voices her pleas.

“B-But, I can’t go to school without my uniform!” The siren sounds again as Ryuko’s eyes turn to look at the direction of Honnouji Academy. Sukuyo takes this time to turn back to Senketsu and inspect him. Mako, who was staring at the whole thing, eyes wider than ever before, begins to freak out again. 

“AAAAHHHH! I TOTALLY FORGOT TO KEEP PANICKING!!! Come on Ryuko! It’s the big day!” Ryuko turned to Mako, confused as much as she was before. 

“Big day?” Barazo and Mataro took this time to cut in-between Ryuko and Mako.

“NO WAY! IT’S YOUR BIG DAY?!” Mako ignored the two as she grabbed Ryuko’s Siccor case, threw it to Ryuko, who caught it, and began pushing Ryuko to the front of the house. 

“You’re fine in your PJ’s. JUST MOVE!” Ryuko just panicked as she was pushed out of the room she was forced into as Barazo and Mataro simply waved at them as Sukuyo smiled at them. 

“Don’t worry!” Barazo said, in a nonchalant tone. “We’ll drop off your uniform off later!” 

“Yeah! We got this!” Mataro chimed in. Senketsu, however, was not down for this.

“WAIT RYUKO! These assassins can’t hear me! You’re the only one who can!” This caused Ryuko to hold herself at the door, causing Mako to flip over her. She turned back to Senketsu in shock.

“HUH!” Senketsu was then smacked into an ironing board as he continued his warning. 

“Please don’t leave me! I’m begging you! HHHUUUAAAHHH!” After his plea of rescue, a hot iron landed in the middle of his body, causing him to scream in agony. Ryuko wanted to take Senketsu, to take him away from this torture; but she knew that she had to go on without him for the time being, lest she face the wrath of Sukuyo. 

“Hang in there, Senketsu!” Mako popped up from her earlier fall. 

“Senketsu? What’s that? No way, did you name your uniform? Boy, you must have been really lonely.” Even though she was a bit lonely after Ai left, Ryuko was totally not crazy enough to name inanimate objects! 

Definitely not!

Ryuko’s thoughts didn’t matter though, as Mako pulled her away by her collar. 

“Ah! Wait!” Ryuko begged, but Mako was having none of it. 

“All the more reason to get you to school! We need to get you some friends!” 

“B-But I already have you and Ai, and everyone else wants to kill me!” After saying that, Mako stumbled over herself and caused herself and Ryuko to fall into the river of No-Stars that flooded the streets of Honno City. 

“I’m sorry Senketsu!” Ryuko said as she flowed through the students, abandoning Senketsu to his fate. As she was in the river of students, Ryuko was able to jump above the No-Stars, removing her guitar case and having it land on top of No-Star heads, with Ryuko herself landing on it. She looked around to see Mako was still in the crowd and fished her out. Mako sighed in relief as she was set down on the case. Ryuko sat down next to the curled up Mako as she looked up to the river of students heading to the edge of Honno City. 

“What’s with everyone. They’re acting like a bunch of lemmings.” Mako took this time to spout exposition.

“Today is the day the No-Stars of Honnouji Academy risk their lives to get to school. It’s a day of reckoning. It’s a day of death. IT’S NO TARDIES DAY!” Mako stared at Ryuko with a fierce look after her declaration of no tardies day. Ryuko mustered the only response she could think of.

“Huh?” Ryuko’s thoughts moved to Ai, wondering what she was doing right now. 

* * *

“OHFUCK!WhydidIsmackherass!IwasjusttryingtohelpSatsukicauseherboobsaren’tasbigasRyuko’sbutherassisincrediblefuck!” As Ryuko was currently riding the currents of the No-Stars, Ai was currently in her library. She was sitting at a desk, with her book she carried around below her, open for her and her alone to see. However, she wasn’t reading or writing, instead, she was currently freaking the fuck out as her mind has been going a thousand miles per hour, remembering how she slapped Satsuki’s ass. 

This has been on her mind for so long that she has not been able to sleep. 

“Lady Ai?” A muffled voice called out to Ai, but she paid no mind to it, continuing to mumble her thoughts out loud. 

“Lady Ai.” She still paid no mind to the voice, as her thoughts and concerns were overcoming her.

“LADY AI!” 

“AAHHH!” Ai quickly pushed herself from her seat, going into a stance to defend herself from the voice. The two stared at each other as Ai slowly leaned to the book on the desk and closed it gently. 

“Lady Ai, are you ok?”

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine now, thanks Omiko.” Omiko Hakodate was the one who woke her up from her trance. While she was originally going to be demoted to a No-Star due to her defeat, Ai pleaded with Satsuki to have her become a member of her club instead. Satsuki accepted, but said that she was her responsibility now. So thanked her and hugged her, causing Satsuki to blush uncharacteristically. Now Omiko worked as Ai's assistant, and at this moment, she definitely needed one.

"Lady Ai?, what were you mumbling anyways?" Ai blushed and looked away, quickly saying, 

"Nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

Omiko smelled the bullshit from Ai, but dropped it. Omiko then proceeded to bring out a notebook and look down at it with her lensless eyes. Ai herself dropped her guarded stance and leaned on the desk. 

"That's good, because it seems that we have a few things to do today."

"Like what Omiko?" 

"Well, we need to organize the books." 

"Already done." 

"Check on the clubs."

"We need to do one one more, so we can do that."

"Prepare for No Tardies Day." 

"Oh right, No Tardies Day, a.k.a. today."

"And then I need to talk to Aizenbō Fuguhara to see if we're still on for that movie tonight."

Ai nodded, then paused.

Wait a minute.

Hold up. 

Wait a goddamn moment!

"No Tardies Day is today?!"

Omiko nodded. 

"Afraid so, so we can cross that off our list." 

"So all that leaves is visiting the final club leader." 

"And of course checking to see if Fuguhara is still up for that movie with you."

"Right."

Ai smiles at Omiko, happy for her. She then turns and points her arm out.

"Alright! Let's see how our trapping mastermind is doing!"

"Yes! Lady Ai!" They then walked out of the library to their destination, all the while, Ai was thinking about what Ryuko was doing at the moment, and hoping she was ok.

* * *

“No Tardies Day, what the hell is that?” Ryuko was still in the tide of students, still confused as to what exactly was happening. As she surfed the tide, the morning sun finally rose and the rays of the star blared down on the students. However, before she was able to get her answer questioned, a large section of Honno Town was destroyed, houses landing on the streets below. There, standing on a large platform, was Ira Gamagori, as well as members of The Disciplinary committee. Gamagori laughed at the confusion of Ryuko Matoi. 

“Do I detect a hint of confusion, Ryuko Matoi?” 

“Oh bite me elite jerk!” This remark angered Ira.

“My title is Chairman of The Disciplinary Committee, and my name is IRA GAMAGORI!” Mako and Ryuko then leapt off the crowd and landed on a nearby pipe as the crowd gathered around the chairman’s platform. 

“Pay attention, New Girl! You are participating in No Tardies Day! Once, every semester, you will be required to run an obstacle course, designed by The Disciplinary Committee. It begins at 4 A.M. when the siren sounds in the slums. No-Star students will then have to evade The Disciplinary Committee’s traps on the way to school. The objective is to make it to the academy before the first bell tolls at 8:30 A.M. But, if you happen to be late,” This part made Ira smile with an evil grin. “you will be expelled on a-” Suddenly, he noticed something important, something outlandish and an affront to Honnouji Academy.

Ryuko Matoi was still in her pajamas.

“WHAT THE HELL! THAT IS NOT A REGULATION UNIFORM!” Being outed like this caused Ryuko to blush and cover herself, but it was no use. 

“Bu-But my Kamui is still in the laundry! It’s getting delivered!” This did not amuse The Disciplinary Chairman.

“Heh, save the excuse. The evidence is clear, you left for school in a sloberly outfit.” Ryuko did not like this. How dare he insult the kindness given to her by the Mankanshokus. “You are a disgrace, to The Academy and Lady Satsuki. IT’S A MORTAL INSULT!” 

“IT IS SO NOT!” 

“HMMM.” Gamagori’s composer faltered as he realized that the girl next to Ryuko Matoi was now standing right in front of him, wondering how the hell she got up to the platform. 

“She was asleep till a minute ago! It’s normal for people to wear pajamas when they sleep, isn’t it! It is and you know it and you can’t deny it!” Everyone looked at the girl with interest and confusion. No one had ever seen Ira Gamagori being talked down to by anyone. Ryuko though, simply sat on the ground, legs crossed, thankful that Mako was doing this, but was still recovering from her sleepiness, and yawned as such. Though her mind did drift elsewhere. As this was happening within the crowd and Ryuko, Mako continued. “Maybe you don’t know about pajamas, is that it? Don’t you wear them when you sleep?”

“No, I sleep in the nude.” The blatant reveal made a ruckus in the crowd, with one girl even thirsting at an image of a nude Gamagori. Ryuko simply yawned at this. 

“You sleep like you’ll catch a cold! What will happen there’s an emergency and people need punishing?! You’d be at home in bed!”

“W-Well, I-”

“From now on, please wear pajamas like everyone else!” No No-Star had ever stood up to The Disciplinary Chairman, Ira Gamagori, and this intrigued him. 

“No-Star, what’s your name?”

“Mako Mankanshoku, and my jamies have Mt. Fuji, two Hawks, and three Eggplants on it!” 

Mankanshoku...I’ll remember that.” He then brought his attention back to Ryuko. Who looked at him with a dead expression of tiredness and honestly not caring. “MATOI! I’ve decided to overlook your choice of wardrobe, for now.” He then grins. “But I’m curious on how you’ll make it to the school without your precious Kamui.” He then brings out a white cylinder with a large red button and presses down his thumb on it. With that, Honno City was transformed into an elaborate course of traps and obstacles, with sharp spikes, blood and skeletons all over, a deadly ferris wheel, a deadly Siberian Tiger, and most dangerous of all, a Tea Cup Ride of Death. These, and many more dangerous obstacles formed the The Disciplinary Committees’ most dangerous contraption. 

“BEHOLD! THE DISCIPLINARY COMMITTEES’ IMPREGNABLE BARRIER!”

“Oh my god!” Mako reacted. “Look Ryuko! It’s like the city has been transformed into an amusement park! I’ve never seen anything like this.” Ryuko looked at her in a confused look, which only increased with the scream let out by Mako a second later. “Ryuko, look at the time! We’ve only got three hours left before our first period!” Ryuko smirked at all of this and grinned at the challenge. 

“Heh, the way you talked it up, I was expecting something scarier. Alright then, I’m up for this.” She then brought out her blade and pointed it to Ira. “You hear that!? I’m going to bust through all the lame traps you made!” Ira then formed a large, sinister smile as he laughed at the statement. 

“We’ll see. STUDENTS OF HONNOUJI ACADEMY! YOUR COMMUTE BEGINS, NOW!” The siren ranged, and students went up the stairs as fast as they could. Some getting as far as they can, others pushing around others to get ahead, one student even eating as he ran, and another student who didn’t get up the stairs yet, about to chuck another one into the air. All the while Ryuko and Mako ran within the student lines. 

“Stay close to me Mako!” 

“Ok!” However, before they could continue on, the stairs moved inward and transformed into a steep ramp, causing the students on the stairs to slide down to the crowd below. With quick thinking, Ryuko used her sword to keep herself and Mako on the ramp. As Mako begged Ryuko for help and to not let her fall, Ryuko commented, “They’re not wasting any time on the traps.” With that, she then lifted Mako up, saying, “Up you go!” and threw her to the top of the ramp, landing on the checkpoint button, causing the ramp to reform into stairs. She ran up as quickly as she could and when she got up, she heard the laugh of Ira Gamagori who sat in the One-Star Trolley, barely able to fit in it. 

“Congratulations, you made it to the first checkpoint. I forgot to mention, use of the No-Star Cable Car is strictly prohibited. Obey the rules and stick to the prescribed route. See you at The Academy, maybe.” Ryuko growled the chairman, but Mako was focused on the checkpoint system, which was checkpoint 1 out of 999 checkpoints. 

“999 more traps to go?! That’s more than usual!” 

“He’s trying to psyche us out. Come on, Mako.” Before she was able to continue, she felt someone knock into her and moan in pain as she fell to the ground. 

“Oh god my arm!” The girl wore the same uniform as Mako, she was as short as Mako as well. She had black scraggly hair, wore glasses, and had her arm resting on bandages wrapped around her left arm and shoulder. 

“Oh look, it’s our classmate, Maiko Ōgure.” Ryuko, seeing the injured girl, immediately panicked. 

“Oh my god! Are you ok?! Can you move?” After calming down, Maiko opened her eyes and looked up, revealing her garnet red eyes. 

“W-Well, if it isn’t Mankanshoku. And your Matoi, the new girl!” She clutched her shoulder as she grimaced. “I-I got hurt in that horrible trap.” She then looked at Ryuko and Mako with a kind smile. “It hurts, but I’ll live. It will take a lot more to stop me.” The injured girl attempted to get up, but the pain of her arm was too much and began to collapse back to the ground. Ryuko and Mako knelt beside her and made sure she didn’t fall. 

“Hey, take it easy!” Ryuko begged. Mako turned to the pajama girl.

“Hey, Ryuko, she can’t make it all by herself. Come on, let’s take her to school with us!” 

“Leave me!” Maiko turned to the two, looking with a look that showed that she didn’t want to be a bother to them. “I’d slow you down, so just leave me here and go!” 

Ryuko agreed. 

“Yeah, you got a point there. Welp, guess I’ll be seeing ya.” Mako could believe what she was hearing. Maiko then began to groan in pain, her injury seemingly acting up again as she groaned in pain. 

“AH, THE PAIN. Got to bug it out. I can make it to school on my own. Damn this useless arm!” Mako couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Ryuko!” Luckily for Mako, Ryuko gave in and smiled. 

“Geez, fine, you win.” Ryuko then brought Maiko’s good arm around her shoulder and picked her up. Mako and Maiko smiled at this. “Hang on tight, ok? We’ll all get to school together.”

“Thank you, Matoi.” 

“Eh, no worries. You’re a girl who doesn’t give up, and I’ve got to respect that.” Mako then saw what lay ahead of the group. 

“Look! You see what I see!” The group looked at what lied ahead. A large loop with the only grip of the loop being large brass spikes. Even as they looked at it, various other No-Stars fell from them, creating an intimidating factor of the obstacle. “T-T-That’s the second checkpoint! How the heck are we supposed to get up there?!” Ryuko started to sweat and then laugh. 

“Hehehe, we are so screwed. This would be a cake if I had Senketsu right now.” So, she prepared herself for an exhausting day with Mako, and their new friend, Maiko.

* * *

“Hello! Miss Trapper, you in for the day?!” Ai poked her head into the dark room, only a wall full of monitors lighting up the room and a model of the school at the center. The monitors showed the various traps and obstacles the No-Stars face in order to get to school. Omiko followed her in. 

“Are you sure we should walk in like this?” Ai shrugged.

“Well, probably not, but we need to check out the Trap Department anyways. Though it does seem our little trapper isn’t here right now.” Ai then walks towards the desk and sits on the chair that stood in front of it, crossing her legs once she got comfortable. Ai brought her sight towards the monitors. She saw what the No-Stars were facing and it was astonishing to her. 

“Geez, they are not holding back this year, poor No-Stars.” 

“It’s probably because of the new girl, ma’am.” Ai smiled at that. Of course they would go this hard for Ryuko Matoi. 

“Probably, though, I have no doubt she’ll win this time. However, let’s see what our master trapper has in store for her.” Before she continued to go through the monitors to find Ryuko, she found something out of the corner of her eye. 

A notebook.

“Hmm, what’s this?” Ai grabbed the notebook, which was hidden by the side of the desk. Omiko went by her side as Ai opened the notebook.. 

“Lady Ai, are you sure that opening that is wise? That most likely belongs to-”

“Honestly, this does feel wrong, but we need to see the contents of it, it probably has the plans of the Trap Department and we should-” Ai then saw some of the contents of the notebook. She did not like it.

It made her angry. 

Omiko noticed this.

“L-Lady Ai?” Ai said nothing, simply closing the notebook, and bringing out her phone. She needed to tell someone, and she knew exactly who to tell. 

Three rings exactly. 

Someone answers. 

“Gamagori, this is Ii. I’ve got some news to share.” As she said this, she focused her attention on one particular monitor. 

The one that housed Ryuko Matoi, hanging for dear life.

* * *

As shown on the monitor, Ryuko and the gang in the middle of the next obstacle, with Maiko holding on to Ryuko as she held onto spikes, and Mako holding on to the spike behind her while Ryuko’s scissor case was strapped to her back.

“HEY! WE GOT YOUR UNIFORM!” Barazo shouted as he drove his way towards the gang, with Matarou and Guts in the vehicle with him. However, Ryuko couldn’t focus on that because of a single reason. 

Maiko was slipping.

“Ugh, I can’t hold on.” Ryuko looked back with a worried look. 

“H-Hang in there Maiko! Don’t let go!” 

“I-It’s no use.” Then, as the pain began to be unbearable, she slipped. However, before she completely fell, she was able to grab a hold of something that was able to keep her up. 

Too bad that the thing she grasped was Ryuko’s pajama pants, which went down with Maiko, revealing Ryuko’s white and pink undergarments. 

“NOO! Grab something else! Anything else!” Mako stared intently, as Barazo, Matarou, and Guts all started with lust as blood shot out of their noses. Sadly, they soon crashed the vehicle, with Barazo being in no condition to continue, with Matarou taking the mantle of getting Senketsu to Ryuko. 

“W-What?! Why would she do that?! What was even the point?!” Omiko shouted, unsure of what the hell she had just seen. However, she noticed that the other person in the room was exceptionally quiet. She looked at Ai, who was staring at the monitor, blood running down her nose. “L-Lady Ai?”

“I’m ok, just-” She wiped the blood from her nose. “Let’s continue to watch, shall we?” Omiko simply sighs as she and Ai continue to look at the monitor as Ryuko and the gang pass the second trap. 

After the group passed the second trap, they faced other traps in the obstacle course. Giant logs that smashed together in order to squish them. They had to walk above a giant pot of molten soup, which Maiko felt her injuries act up and when Ryuko and Mako checked on her, they fell to the soup below. Luckily landing on some giant skull, which helped them move on to the next obstacle. They ran away from a giant boulder that tried to crush them, luckily, they managed to pass that as they hitched a ride on the boulder debris as it exploded at the bottom of the trap. They then face their most dangerous obstacle yet.

Cheese. 

“OOOHHH! Piece of Swiss Cheese!” Mako called out, she then followed the cheese, picking them up as she continued to say, “Cheese.” Until she finally got the final piece of cheese when Ryuko realized that Mako had fallen for the trap.

“NO MAKO! LOOK OUT!” Ryuko jumped in there, valitently pushing Mako out of the way, but causing the trap to fall down towards her face. She then noticed the contents of the trap.

“Why is there a pie in-”

***SPLAT***

Ryuko got up, face covered in a white cream as Mako looked at her.

“Can I lick your face, Ryuko?” Ryuko just stared at her, Maiko did the same. Ryuko then just walked away, wiping the cream off her face. After that, they jumped over a large gorge with crocodiles down below. Maiko did a jump and her injuries acted up once again. Ryuko, ever the hero, tried to catch her. 

“I gotcha!” However, Maiko moved out of the way at the last minute, causing her to plummet to the water below, where she had to fight the crocodiles. As she fought the crocs, she thought,

“Damn it, I could really use Senketsu right now!” 

Luckily, at the next trap, Matarou had arrived with Guts on his bike, and Senketsu in the basket. She also would have gotten Senketsu too, if Maiko hadn’t accidentally failed the jump and grabbed her pajama pants, revealing her underwear again and causing Matarou to crash, leaving Guts to finish the job. 

* * *

Over at the monitor room, Ai was on the floor, knocked out and blood flowing from her nose as Omiko did everything in her power to revive the Literature Club President. 

* * *

Ryuko, Mako, and Maiko had rested on a tower, bodies of fallen students surrounding the paths as they looked upon Honnouji Academy. 

“What time is it?” Ryuko asked, Maiko answered. 

“It’s 8. There’s only thirty minutes left. We’ll never make it.” 

“Awww.” Mako Cried out, “We can’t go in now! And if we don’t make it, I won’t be able to go in anymore!” Ryuko didn’t share that sentiment, as most of her school time was trying to find Ai, she did understand the importance of school and understood why Mako would continue to want to go, though the choice of school was probably not the best. She then noticed a group of students out of the corner of her eye, they seemed dead inside and one student seemed to be yelling at them about something or another. 

“Hey, Maiko, what are they doing?” Maiko and Mako looked to where Ryuko was looking and then Maiko explained what was happening. 

“Pseudo-Homeroom. It’s where all the kids who tried to make it to school and gave up gather. They can’t face the reality that they will be kicked out of school and their homes tomorrow. So they sit there like zombies and take roll call.” 

“Those poor bastards.” Ryuko then turned her attention away from the pseudo-homeroom and back to The Academy as she got up from sitting.

“Alright, by the look of those condos, they look like they're gonna be super tough to get past.” Suddenly, the three girls heard a noise and they looked towards it. It appeared to be an armored school bus.

“Look! It’s a school bus!” Ryuko exclaimed. Then explosions started happening under it. “Great, a minefield.” 

“It can take it,” Maiko said with new determination in her voice, “It’s armor plated. That’s One-Star privileges for ya.” 

“They’re passing the checkpoint! Man! They got it so easy!” Mako cried out. “I wanna ride in it too! I wanna! I wanna!” Then Ryuko smiled, and then Maiko, then they looked at each other, for they had an idea.

* * *

“Ahhhh, the pain!” Maiko shouted as she landed in front of the bus. The bus stopped in front of her as it honked its horn. A One-Star student then appeared from the driver side window. 

“Damn it! Get out of the road, No-Star! Move your-Grgk!” Before he could finish his statement, he was hit over the head with a guitar case by Ryuko, who just spat on him to add insult to injury. 

“All aboard!” Ryuko and the gang then went into the bus, proceeded to beat up the passengers, and appropriate the bus, with Maiko volunteering to drive. 

“Quick question Maiko, do you have a license to drive?”

“The Kiryuin family owns everything in Honno Town. So unless Lady Satsuki says otherwise, I don’t need a license to drive.” Maiko then put the bus into gear and began to drive. “I’m not losing this thing! I’ll show them what a No-Star can do if pushed far enough!” This made Ryuko smile as Mako cheered. 

“Okay! Let’s move out, Miss Badass!” However, once they reached the chokepoint of the condos, the residents, young and old, began to fire on the bus with extreme prejudice. 

“ARGH! YOU’VE GOT TO BE FREAKIN’ KIDDING ME!”

* * *

“Lady Ai! Can you hear me!” 

“Uh, wha?” Ai’s vision focused as she looked at Omiko, who smiled. 

“Thank goodness, you're awake!” Ai slowly got up from the ground. Omiko guided her to the seat.

“What did I miss?” 

“Ryuko and the gang passed through a lot of traps, though it’s only thirty minutes left till school begins.”

“I see, anything else?” 

“They commandeered a One-Star bus and are currently being shot at.” 

“Ah, ok.”

.

.

.

“WAIT A DAMN MINUTE!” Ai looked directly at the monitor and saw the bus getting shot at with bullets. Ai immediately jumped up. 

“WHY DO THEY HAVE GUNS! WHERE DID THEY GET THEM! WHO PROVIDED THEM WITH BULLETS!” 

“I-It was probably The Trap Department.” 

“FUCK!” Ai yelled, panicking at the situation. “I’ve got to do something! Anything! Ryuko could get hurt!” 

“She’s already been hurt plenty of times though.” 

“Yes, but she doesn’t have her Kamui with her! They’re shooting at her with real bullets!” 

“Lady Ai, you need to sit down.” Ai didn’t, so Omiko sighed, and went up to her and put her hands on Ai’s shoulders as she blushed. Omiko couldn’t believe she was doing this, but for Ai, she would do anything.

“L-Lady Ai, do you care for the New- I mean, for Ryuko.” What question was that, of course she cared for Ryuko. She nodded. “Do you trust her?” She nodded again. “Well you need to trust that she will get out of this situation.” Ai gulped as her mind went crazy, she then remembered the plan that Satsuki came up with, and Ryuko’s declaration of smashing everything down.

Ryuko wasn’t going to die, that much is a fact.

Ai then hugged Omiko, who’s face became red from the gesture. 

“Thanks Omiko, sorry for losing my cool there.” Omiko then hugged back.

“Anything for you, Lady Ai.” The two then left their embrace and focused their attention back on the gang, and Ai sat down. 

“Let’s see how this plays out.” 

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the bus, Ryuko, Maiko, and Mako were ducking under the crossfire. 

“They’re not letting up! Good thing this thing is armor plated!” 

“Time for a counter attack!” 

“Huh?” Ryuko question. “With what?!” 

“With this!” Maiko then hit a button. Mako proceeded to be lifted up to the roof of the bus, gripping a large turret. She then accidently fired as it shot off hundreds of rounds per second, hitting the condos. 

“Hehe, Ryuko, you’ve got to get up here and try this!” Mako said, enjoying the experience. Ryuko, though, was worried.

“Get down Mako! It’s not safe!” However, Mako didn’t listen, instead, allowing the vibrations of the weapon to take her to cloud nine. Something was then shot towards them. 

“RPG!” 

“RETRACT THE TURRET!” The turret was retracted, saving Mako’s life. However, Mako didn’t stop firing, and bullets bounced around the inside of the bus. This caused the roof to weaken and fall off the bus and onto the road. 

“Ohh, I like riding in a convertible.” Mako said offhandedly. Maiko pointed up to the next destination. 

“Just a little bit more and we’ll be in the Two-Star District.” Two more rockets then came into their view, propelling towards them. 

“INCOMING RPGS!”

“THEN PUNCH IT!” Ryuko then stepped on Maiko’s foot, pushing down on the foot pedal and going full speed ahead. However, it wasn’t enough, as the rocket propelled the bus into the air. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as the group continued to yell as they seemed to be propelled all the way to the entrance of Honnouji Academy. While they were screaming, Ai and Omiko were also screaming, not sure of what the hell was happening. As the continuous screaming, or cheering in Mako’s case, of both groups continued, the bus scraped through the entrance, stopping just at the end and blasting Ryuko, Mako, and Maiko through the entrance and into the ground below. They all groaned in pain as they got up. Then, Ryuko realized where they were.

“Hey guys, check it out! It’s the school, we did it! WE MADE IT!” The group had finally reached the destination, Honnouji Academy, and with plenty of time to spare. 

“We still have fifteen minutes before class starts.”

“Awesome! Piece of cake!” Ryuko then posed.

“Piece of cake!” Mako did the same. Ryuko then looked to Maiko.

“Maiko, you rock so hard! Couldn’t have done it without you!” Maiko blushed a little at the comment, and smiled. 

“Not at all. I was just backing you up, but still, your sweet.”

“Aw shucks.” 

“Now we’re friends, YAY!” The three then took a quick picture to commemorate this grand moment of friendship. 

“AAAWWWOOOOO!” Then coming to save the day is none other than Guts, who had Senketsu riding on his back. 

“Look at that Ryuko!” Mako commented, “It’s Guts and he’s bringing your uniform! Hey Guts, over here!”

“GUTS!”

“Why’s Guts bringing it? Man, your dad has the goofest ideas.” Suddenly, Maiko’s injury once again acted up and it caused her to fall. As she did, she grabbed Ryuko’s pants, again, and showed her undergarments again. And so, history repeats itself as Guts begins to slide on his own blood. 

“DDOOUU, WE’RE SLIDING! STOP YOU CURSE STOP!” Senketsu yelled, he had enough of being thrown around today and didn’t want to be thrown again. 

“Wait, Guts! Where are you going?!” Ryuko asked as she struggled to get her pants back up. Then Guts was stopped by not a poll, but a shoe, that caused him to fly into the air and land on the other side of Ryuko. Ryuko was shocked by this, who could do this to Guts. She then turned to where Senketsu was, as he was being held up by a chuckling Maiko, whose arm was being unwrapped as her whole demeanor changed. She continued to laugh in a sinister tone as light shined on her glasses. 

“You shouldn’t have let your guard down, Ryuko Matoi!” Maiko Ōgure said in a deeper tone than before. She looked up, the shine on her glasses gone and an sinister look in her eyes replaced the gentle look they had before. “I’ve waited a long time for this moment.” 

“B-But Maiko!” Mako pleaded, but it did not matter, the moments of friendship were gone, ripped to shreds thanks to this reveal of true natures. 

“You fell for my injured No-Star disguise. But my true identity is Maiko Ōgure, the head of the Trap Department and Development of the Disciplinary committee!” 

“Trap Development, huh.” Ryuko said in an angered tone.

“Yes! Exactly! I’m an undercover operative at the academy whose mission is to spy on students and develop diabolical traps! My world revolves around designing traps! But after doing it for so long, I’m so over that life. When I heard your conversation with Gamagori today over the surveillance feed, I had a flash of inspiration! The only way to challenge Lady Satsuki is to gain a Kamui of equal strength to hers. I decided to steal your Kamui right then and there. With you Kamui, I could be a Two-Star, be an elite! No, I could take the throne from Satsuki herself! I’ll become the new empress of Honnouji Academy and indulge in every luxury the academy has! I can hardly wait!” Ryuko had enough of Maiko and brought out her sword. She was pissed. 

“You know Maiko, if there’s one thing I can’t stand is a freakin’ liar.” 

“Maiko! Give it back!” Suddenly, the sound of Hallelujah entered the air. “It’s Ryuko’s uniform not yours! She needs to have it! Cause when she puts on her uniform, SHE TRANSFORMS! LIKE THIS!” Mako proceeded to pull up a bit of her uniform, showing the bottom part of her boobs. “She acts all shy, she really likes it! In fact, she loves when it happens!” This is probably the first time Ryuko looks at Mako in disgust. 

“Oh, that’s right, her transformation sequence. I’m gonna try it right now!”Maiko then removed her own uniform and put on Senketsu. She then used the Seki Tekko to activate the transformation, though Ryuko had confidence that it wouldn’t work.

“Heh, whatever, if you think you can transform so easily, knock yourself out you deceitful bitch.” 

“I did it!” Ryuko gasped, as Maiko was able to transform. Senketsu had formed around her as sleeveless armor, with neck and shoulder armor protecting her neck. Senketsu’s Crescent pointed down towards her skirt that was flowing upwards. Her boots only went up to her knees and she only wore gloves with an arm bracer for arm protection. Overall, her transformation left little to the imagination. 

“ **Life fiber Synchronize: Kamui Senketsu!** ”

“Oh, come on! She figures out the life fiber synchronize thing on the first try! How’d she do that?!” Then a somber tone came from the cackling Maiko.

“I’m sorry Ryuko.” Senketsu apologized, “but this girl has no shame.” Maiko continued to laugh at Ryuko and Mako. 

“If it means having power! IF IT MEANS BEING TOP DOG! **I’LL GLADLY TAKE OFF ALL MY CLOTHES!** ” Maiko then moaned in pleasure. “Yes! I can feel its power flowing, flooding into me! It’s strength. IT’S POWER! **THE STREPOWER!** ” The head of the Trap Department then walked towards the two, moving her hands to get used to the power flowing through her. “Now, who shall I try my new strepower on?” Her eyes gained a glint as she looked at Mako, who was holding Guts. “I know, how ‘bout I start with you!” She raised her fist back and rushed towards Mako. 

“Mako!” Ryuko quickly pushed herself in front of Mako in order to take the blow herself. However, before the blow was struck, Maiko was frozen, unable to move from the position she was in. 

“W-What’s going on? Why can’t I punch her?” Ryuko and Mako were both very confused at what was happening. 

“The hell is her problem?” As Maiko was cursing a storm, wondering what was going on, Ryuko looked down to Senketsu, who looked like he was putting a strain on himself. Ryuko immediately understood what was happening.

“Senketsu, you're doing this!” Since she knew Maiko couldn’t go anywhere, she decided she didn’t need her sword for this. Instead, she cracked her knuckles and growled in anger, as an aura hot enough to burn someone surrounded her. 

Ryuko wanted it to hurt, to hurt bad, and her years as a gang member was about to help her alot. 

“W-WAIT! I-I was just kidding! I swear, it was a joke! I-I’m sorry I tricked you!” Ryuko was having none of it though. 

“What’s up? I thought you were going to try out your new power?” Maiko then freaked out even more. 

“I’m sorry! I-I’ll give it back!” Though try as she may, she wasn’t able to move or get it off. This pissed off Ryuko even more. 

“It also just got washed. So maybe it’s got too much starch in it! YOU DUMBASS!” She then gave Maiko an uppercut, throwing her into the air, and making her land on her face. She transformed back and was no longer armored. Ryuko easily slipped off Senketsu, leaving Maiko in her purple undergarments, and the uniform landed on the ground.

Only to spit out a large amount of Maiko’s blood out of him.

“Ugh, her blood was absolutely filthy!” Mako was surprised at the action, but Ryuko was just happy to have her uniform back. “I’m sorry I was late.” 

“Nah, it’s cool, not like you cheated on me or anything. The two chuckled at that. However, Mako’s alarmed scream caused them to jump a bit. Mako held her watch up to Ryuko. 

“LOOK WHAT TIME IT IS! WE’VE GOT FIVE MINUTES BEFORE THE BELL RINGS! WE’VE GOT TO HURRY!” Mako then went ahead, with Ryuko, Senketsu, and Guts all following her as quickly as they could. 

“I DON’T WANT TO BE LATE! I DON’T WANT TO BE EXPELLED! HURRY! HURRY! HURRY! HURRY! HURR-” Suddenly, she seemed to face plant on nothing, shocking the group. 

“Owwy, I hit my head on nothing.” Mako fell to the ground with a possible concussion, trying to grab onto anything. She was able to grab onto Honnouji Academy, however, it started to tear as she fell to the ground, revealing a wooden hole. 

“Huh?! What the?!” As soon as she said that, Honnouji Academy began to fall backwards, revealing that it was a fake and that they were on a platform nowhere near the academy. As this revelation was discovered and Mako was freaking out, Ryuko asked,

“What the hell is going on here?” 

“HEHAHEHAHEHA!” The group looked back to see Maiko Ōgure in her uniform, laughing up a storm. “I GOTCHA! I had a feeling that you’d pass me, so I designed this trap as a contingency plan! A fake school!” With a diabolic smile, she brought out a white device with a red button on it, a orange ball connected to the top, and an arrow that said ‘push’ on it. 

“ **So long, suckas.** ” Maiko then pushed down on the button. The platform began to shake as they all realized that the platform was on wheels, plummeting down Honnouji Academy. Maiko laughed at their fate. “It’s all over for you! I call this trap, Begin at The Beginning! My masterpiece! Once it starts rolling, there’s no stopping it!” Ryuko struggled to get up on the moving platform, but she did manage and looked at Maiko in defiance. 

“Like hell it’s over!” Ryuko, got closer to the trickster one step at a time. “I just need to get over to you and beat the hell out of you! And I’ll keep on beating you! TILL YOU TELL ME HOW TO STOP IT!” Before Ryuko was able to reach Maiko however, she was already over the edge, balancing off a rusted beam.

“Not if I’m dead I won’t.” 

“Are you crazy! Get back here!” 

“I might have failed to steal your Kamui, but I’m still a member of the Disciplinary Committee! My work is done here, and I die, knowing you have a tardy on your permanent record.” Ryuko already had enough tardies for one lifetime, but Maiko didn’t need to know that. THIS IS MY FINAL ACT OF DEFIANCE, YOU DIDN’T BEAT ME!” Maiko then did the unthinkable. She jumped off of the beam and into the air. A valiant sacrifice of a member of the Disciplinary committee. “FOR! HONNOUJI! ACADEMY!” 

Too bad the sacrifice was ruined thanks to a timely parachute opening from Maiko. “Just kidding! Hehehee!” Maiko Ōgure then disappeared out of view, and into the clouds of Honno City. Suddenly, Ryuko and the other got propelled up in the air as the platform lost a wheel. Ryuko landed on her butt as Senketsu crawled towards her. 

“We’re running out of time! This thing is coming apart!” As Senketsu said that, they both noticed that Mako was hanging on to another beam that kept her from flying off. 

“Help me Ryuko!” 

“Mako!” 

“Hurry! Put me on!” 

“Oh right, I forgot!” Ryuko then quickly put on Senketsu and transformed, just in time to save Mako from falling off the platform. The platform then crashed at the outskirts of Honno City, just like the name said. Ryuko coughed and rubbed her head as she looked up at her destination, now basically impossible to get to.

“What the hell, how did we get here? This ain’t nowhere near the start!” 

“Even with my help, there’s no way you’ll make it in time.” 

“Oh. My. GOD!” Ryuko looked over to where Mako and Guts were, as they were focusing their attention on some nice looking cart lifts. “This is the station where the nonstop express ropethingymagigy are! Only the rich kids are able to ride them to school! I’ve always wanted to ride them so badly!” 

“It’s nonstop?!” This made Ryuko think of another plan. However, it seems a One-Star seemed to be down here.

“Hey! You No-Stars aren’t supposed to be down-” Ryuko had enough today and was not in the mood, so she punched the One-Star and put him down on the driver's chair, stabbing her blade down for intimidation. 

“Shut your hole and get this thing moving! **STEP ON IT!** ” 

“AAAAHHH!” As soon as the lift started up, Ryuko kicked out the driver, planted her blade down to make sure the lift didn’t leave yet and waved Mako in, Guts doing the same. 

“Come on Mako! Get in!” 

“WAIT! We have to pay the fare first.” She checked for her walet, but couldn’t find it. “CRAP! NO MONEY!” She then got out her lunch box from her shirt and opened it. “I guess I’ll leave some yummy croquettes my mom made.” 

“W-Who cares already, just get in here!” 

“GUTS, GUTS, GUTS!”

Ryuko then released the blade as the lift shot up, the One-Star helpless to do anything but watch. As they continued to ride it, Mako was so happy that she seemed to float.

“Yaayy, I’m riding it, it’s a dream come true!” 

“How much time we got?” 

“About one minute, after that we’re late, and expelled. NO WAY, WE’RE GONNA BE EXPELLED!” 

“No way, I’m gonna get us to our homeroom in time, even if it kills us!” 

* * *

As this was happening, Maiko Ōgure was landing under the bridge that surrounded Honnouji Academy. She walked up to one of the piers and leaned on it. 

“Damn it, I had all that power in my hands. Aw well, it’s cool. I’ll just play the good subordinate. Another chance will come along soon enough.” Suddenly, she heard a ring coming from her pocket, her phone. Honestly, it was a miracle she didn’t lose it over the course of today. She grabbed her phone and answered it. 

“Hello?” 

“I must say, Maiko Ōgure, that you truly deserve your title as head of the Trap Department.” The voice surprised her, not expecting to hear her today.

“L-Lady Ai?” 

“Yes, your traps were brilliant, your disguise trick worked wonders, hell, it even worked on me a few times with that pants pulling trick. Absolutely hated you and the others getting shot at, but I figure it went out of control on your end. And your masterpiece, wonderfully crafted.” Maiko seemed to release a breath she didn’t realize she held. Everything seemed to be going to plan, now she can be a goodie-two-shoes and- 

“However, I heard **everything** , Maiko Ōgure.” Maiko’s heart sank.

“W-What do you mean, you must have gotten some interference on-”

“No I didn’t Maiko, besides, I’m in your surveillance room.” Maiko then started to breathe heavier. “And worst of all, I saw your journal, and let me tell you something, I don’t anger easily. And what your plans said, taking over Honnouji Academy, dethroning Satsuki, indulging in the academy’s luxuries.” Tears started to form on her eyes. This can’t be happening, this can’t be happening!

“ **That makes me angry.** ” Makio landed on her knees, tears flowing out of her eyes. 

“Please Lady Ai, please don’t punish me! I’ll write my wrongs! I’ll redeem myself, but please, don’t expel me!” 

“Shhhshhhshhh. Maiko, Maiko, it’s ok. Despite you making me angry, I would never expel another student, not even you.” This caused Maiko to calm down, sniffing a little as she gathered herself. 

“R-Really.” 

“Of course Maiko, I won’t do it.” Maiko felt relieved, she could stay, she could continue her work, be a member of the Disciplinary Committee, maybe even get higher in the hierarchy, this was her chance, her last chance. 

“He will.” 

“Wha?” She then felt someone overshadow her, they then grabbed the phone out of her hand as she turned around to see him.

“She’s all yours, Gamagori.” 

“Right, thanks for letting me know, Ii.” Gamagori then exited the call and dropped the phone, luckily close enough for Maiko to catch. However, she knew that she was done for. 

“No...Wait…” 

“Maiko Ōgure.” 

“Please...I’m sorry.” 

“You are hereby, **EXPELLED!** **GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!** ” Maiko didn’t know what to do, she just went into an auto mode, and fell to her hands and knees. She began to sob, her brain not comprehending what just happened. Gamagori did not pay any attention to that though. Instead, he focused on lift that was rocketing towards Honnouji Academy.

“Damn her.” 

* * *

“WE’VE ONLY GOT THIRTY SECONDS!” Mako exclaimed. 

“In that case!” Ryuko then kicked a part of the window open. “We won’t stop at the station.” Ryuko then proceeded to get on the roof of the cart. As they got closer to the station, Ryuko waited. And waited. Then she proceeded to cut the cable. Quickly getting in the cart, she and Mako began to scream as the cart shot up all the way into Honnouji Academy. 

* * *

Today was any other day for Aikuro Mikisugi, with the students sitting at their desks, with a few missing for various reasons. It was boring, but that was the job of being undercover. 

“Ok, next is Matoi. Ryuko Matoi?” However, thanks to Ryuko Matoi, things are never boring anymore. 

Especially since she caused the cart to crash right into the classroom, pushing most of the students and desks to the other side of the room. Akiruo looked to the door that opened, with an angry Ryuko getting out, wearing her uniform. He watched as she pulled a desk from the wreckage for her and Mako, who was also there with her dog, pulled up a seat, and sat down. Aikuro after watching this and simply said, 

“Uhh, Ryuko Matoi?” As Mako and Guts slept peacefully at the desk next to her. Ryuko, ruffled up and exhausted, simply sighed, raised up her left hand, and, in a dead tone, said,

“Here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I'm probably gonna work on my other stories next. Let me tell you, I'm excited for the next chapter, and have had plans for a while with this chapter. Anyways, I hope you all have a wonderful day/night and please stay safe!  
> P.S. It took me two days to figure out that the object Sukuyo was hold was a goddamn laundry paddle...TWO DAYS!


End file.
